


The Force Captain Who Would Be Queen

by pusdowriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Rome, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Grudges, Mild Language, No prior knowledge is needed to enjoy the fic., War, friends to lovers to enemies to lovers again.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusdowriting/pseuds/pusdowriting
Summary: This story has been abandoned and is now being rewritten in the fiction "It's About Power." In general I was dissatisfied with the general qaulity of this fiction and will hopefully do better in "It's About Power." I hope to see you there.This story is a loose retelling of the fall of the Roman Republic using She-Ra's characters and setting. A story of ambition, politics, war and betrayal.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 28





	1. The Year of Shadow Weaver & Cobalt's Consulship Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a loose retelling of the fall of the Roman Republic using She-Ra's characters and setting. I've spent a little while thinking about how to transplant the story into the She-Ra universe while remaining faithful to the characters of the show and using no original characters or places if possible. I have a road map which I believe will now work for the conditions I set myself.
> 
> I will post my character sheet displaying which characters take the roles of which historical figures if you would like but to do so may involve spoiling the story for those who are familiar with the late Roman Republic. I'll see what people think in the comments.
> 
> We'll start in medias res but by no means will this be a majorly action-focused fiction. Politics will take over, heartbreak will set in and ambition will drive this story to its bloody conclusion.
> 
> We start vaguely where the show began with one major cannon diversion. That being the Horde is a republic and Adora has her eyes on the top job. I'll explain how the republic works slowly through the series as it becomes relevant to avoid an info dump.

In the heat of battle, Adora found herself hyper-alert. So when the hairs on the back of her neck began to tingle she threw herself sideways and onto the ground just in time for an arrow to shoot past her left ear with a deafening sound. Using the momentum of the action she rolled herself into a ball and remerged facing her attacker. The bowman was instantly recognisable from her briefings. He was a known leader of the rebellion. She rose to her feet and aimed her weapon at her assailant, letting off three rounds of green plasma that surged towards the young man at a frightening speed. Panic was briefly visible in his eyes before a huge wall of plant matter grew from the ground to protect him. Adora cursed under her breath as the vines of the new monstrous vegetation surged towards her. Fellow Horde soldiers from her battalion had by now noticed the commotion and began to fill the space either side of her. Their desperate attack melted through the stems of the vegetation before it got any real chance to reach their position. Adora made a note of their situation.

She had been made a Force Captain just under a year ago and her first proper command had been infuriatingly quiet so far. She had made several attempts over the last eleven months to provoke the rebellion into a battle and in doing so she hoped to make a name for herself back home. Yet until today, she had had little luck and her command was due to expire in three weeks. Desperate to make something of her remaining weeks, Adora went on a renewed campaign. Capturing strategic roads, known rebel trading outposts, a series of small villages, she had even begun a routine burning of the forests near Plumeria. Despite this, all had been quiet. Only now when she sent her army to secure a small toehold in the Whispering Woods by taking the small city of Thaymor did the rebellion reveal itself in force.

When she arrived in Thaymor two hours ago the village centre had been abandoned. This was not an unusual sight, a Horde Legion took a while to get moving providing ample time for a quick evacuation of civilians in its path. Still the quiet of the woods should have clued her in that something was wrong. They had been lying in wait for their chance to ambush them and Adora had allowed herself to become complacent after months of non-action. Not only did they have her surrounded but it seemed they had at least two prominent members of the rebellion’s leadership with them on the battlefield. Bow, an archer known to the Horde to possess both great skill and a personal friendship with the royal family of Brightmoon and Perfuma. A princess.

Adora had wanted nothing more than to prove herself worthy of her command and there were few better ways of doing that than dragging a princess of power back to the Fright Zone in chains. Still, if two prominent members of the rebellion were here there may be many more of them and her army was scattered throughout the winding streets of the village and in the dense woods that surrounded it. Thinking quickly she decided they needed to regroup before she could make any more moves. She ordered the soldiers with her to fall back to the town square and make a stand there while she pulled a communicator from her jacket.

‘Catra, are you there? Come in.’ She waited for a few agonising moments where nothing but static answered her. In reality, the screen of her device flared into life after only a few moments but to the adrenaline filled Force Captain at the summit of her year’s ambition it felt like hours.  
“Adora where are you? What’s going on?” Sounds of a battle seemed to come through the speaker making it obvious that she was in trouble.

“We’re being attacked, it was an ambush!” Adora cried into the speaker as she quickly pushed behind some of the soldiers that had begun forming a defensive perimeter in the town square.  
“Yeah, I pieced together that much Adora!” Catra spat back with a clear irritation in her voice. Adora was shocked for a moment but a large explosion to her left brought her back to reality quickly. This wasn’t the time to start a fight with Catra.

“There’s at least one Princess in the fight, the plant one. We’re in the village centre. Get as many people as you can and come here now!” Adora ordered.

“Aye, Aye Captain,” Catra called back before hanging up. With that done, Adora returned to the matter at hand. The soldiers seemed to have gotten over the shock of the ambush and organised themselves into a protective square that faced every direction. A column of plant matter emerged out of the corner of her eye. The plant matter had created an elevated platform from which a series of archers, one of them the infamous Bow, were shooting into the streets. Their arrows were tipped with some kind of explosive and the rubble they were leaving behind threatened to trap them in the village centre. One of the soldiers had been able to bring a small cannon with them while they were repositioning so Adora quickly got to work aiming the weapon at the stem of the column. It shot with a deafening sound that shook the ground beneath Adora’s feat, but the attack worked. Half the column had burned away in an instant while the shockwave and caused all the archers to fall over onto their backs and faces.

The unstable column attempted to regenerate itself with new plant matter to stabilise the platform and save the archers but a second shot of the cannon proved this to be a fruitless effort, causing the platform to plummet to the ground. Vine-like tendrils caught most of the archers before they could fall to the earth and set them down safely on the roofs of nearby houses. Adora not wanting to give up the initiative aimed the cannon into the base of one such house causing it to crumble beneath the rebels, ultimately trapping them in the rubble. That's when another explosion rang out behind Adora. Fearing the line behind her had broken she returned the cannon to a masked subordinate before running towards the source of the sound. Relieved to find that it wasn’t another rebel attack but a tank which had punched through the enemy encirclement to join them in the middle. The hatch opened to reveal Catra leaning sideways out of the machine's manhole with a wild smirk. Either side of the tank emerged a small army of Horde soldiers which had walked behind the tank for cover.

‘Where are the rest of them?’ Adora called out to Catra.

‘With Huntara in the Whispering Woods. She’s holding her own out there and gave me the tank since it wasn’t much help in the jungle.’ She hopped out of the machine to grab at Adora’s shoulders excitedly.

‘I always knew it would be fun to drive a tank! Why didn’t we do this before?’ Adora allowed herself a chuckle at her comrades' antics but nothing more than that. A plan was coming to fruition in her mind.

‘The plant princess is somewhere down there’ Adora pointed to the region where the magical activity had taken place for Catra's benefit. 'She’s being protected by archers but with your new toy, you should be able to get close. I want you to get behind her and trap her in one of the houses. Don’t let her escape into the woods.’ Catra gave a quick salute and jumped back into the tank while Adora ordered her infantry square to push out through some alleyways to her right and see if they could surround the city.

Fighting continued until the end of the day but Catra had successfully managed to trap a gang of rebels in the town cinema while Adora met with Huntara to drive off the rest of the ambush. A white flag was raised by the resistance in the cinema while the rest of the rebellion snuck away into the trees. Not wanting a repeat of today’s blunder, Adora ordered her technician crews to program the robots to construct a wall around the village to police anyone going in or out.  
The robots worked with exceptional speed and by dawn, Adora had the city of Thaymor completely subdued and fortified. Huntara had taken it on herself to get a report of the dead and wounded. Thankfully there was much more of the latter than the former so Adora personally organised a medical team to deal with the less serious injuries and called for a transport from the Fright Zone to pick up the more seriously wounded. With that done Catra was the next person to see her. She had been keeping an eye on their prisoners.

‘The bad news is the princess escaped.’ Adora couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

‘What happened?’

‘I’m not sure, I didn’t see her at all in the cinema and I didn’t see her leave the battleground. She must have gotten away under our noses.’ Adora sighed.

‘Better luck next time I guess. Did we at least get the archer?’ She inquired. Catra’s smile said it all.

‘Oh yes, we did!’

\---

Adora had herself set up in a makeshift throne in what she presumed was the, now ruined, village's town hall. The throne was crafted out of wood by some amateur carpenters from among her ranks and was garnered with fabulously decorated silk fabrics looted from the town’s shops and houses along with some gold-laden jewellery. Normally Adora wouldn’t have gone through the effort but this was going to be the last and most successful victory of her campaigning year as Force Captain and while she didn’t have a princess she did have a leader of the rebellion as her prisoner. She would need to put on a show if she was going to translate this military success into political prestige and rise through the ranks of the Horde.

Her soldiers had piled in either side of her, taking up all the available seats to watch the promised spectacle. Some of the soldiers stood in rows behind the seated ones due to the lack of room and yet others packed in behind her. A moment later the doors to the hall swung open with a loud bang as Catra blazed through with a triumphal strut. Behind her were two soldiers in their uniforms, masks and all, holding Bow in between them. They dragged him along as he let himself go stiff in an act of defiance. Catra was holding his bow and before reaching Adora turned around and lifted it in the air. The crowd of soldiers cheered for their victory over the resistance as Catra basked in the glory of their praise. Adora looked on from her slightly elevated position with a smile beginning to form on her face. Catra soaked up the glory for a few more seconds before turning around once more to face Adora. She walked up to the throne, placed the bow at her feet with all the theatre she could muster before taking a left to walk behind Adora’s throne.

“Showy enough for you?” Catra whispered just loudly enough for Adora to hear while she walked to her designated spot.

“It’s a start.” She quipped back at her number two. Catra dutifully stood just behind and to the left of Adora placing one of her hands by her side and the other one on her holstered weapon. Just in case. With this part of the ceremony over, there was another applause before Bow was unceremoniously thrown to the ground in front of Adora. He got up onto his knees but a brief struggle with one of the guards kept him from making any progress further than that. Forced to kneel before the Force Captain he attempted to save the last part of his dignity that he could by looking defiantly towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Adora gave a loud sigh, making her disapproval vocally known though she was careful not to seem unduly annoyed. She couldn’t give off the impression that she could be worked up by a prisoner. A level head was a trait all future leaders of the Horde were expected to have. She couldn’t allow her soldiers, her future voters if all went well, to have doubts about her ability to lead. Not that she had given them much reason to doubt her in their last year together. A soldier took some initiative and prepared to strike the prisoner for his defiance but Adora stopped him with a quick wave of her hand. This small act of mercy caught the rebel’s attention.

‘Bow, I’ve heard a lot about you.’ Adora began. She looked down at him from her seated position. She was cross-legged so that his face was just above her boot in her vision. His eyes narrowed as he met the challenge of her stare.

‘Can’t say I’ve heard much of you.’ Came the reply. “So that’s the game he wants to play?” Adora thought to herself. “I can play.”

‘What were you doing in Thaymor, Bow?’ He didn’t need to answer, as a Force Captain she had the right to throw anyone into captivity for any reason so long as she was outside the Fright Zone. She didn’t need his confession or his testimony and she could get everything else she needed during a proper interrogation. This was a show, now she would wait to see if the rebel would be a willing co-star in her theatre.

‘It’s our city.’ Defiance was in his voice. ‘Do we need a reason to defend our homes?’ He posed the question to the soldiers around the room to no result. Adora looked on, thoroughly unimpressed.

‘Perhaps not.’ She conceded, catching his attention back. ‘That wasn’t my question though. Why were YOU here? Yesterday. With a princess. Why is Thaymor important?’ Bow’s eyes widened for a moment, just a moment but Adora saw it. There was a reason. Now she just had to pry it from him.

‘We saw an opportunity that’s all.’ Shrill had entered his voice and it cracked ever so slightly. He was a terrible liar. “Good, that will make things easier.” She thought to herself.

‘I don’t believe you.’ Adora stated, matter-of-factly. ‘Huntara!’ Adora called into the crowd, not letting her eyes leave Bow's as she said it. The well-muscled soldier and Adora’s third in command stepped forward from the crowd with a datapad in hand. It wasn’t Horde issued and Bow immediately recognised it as his own. Huntara walked up to Adora, handing the pad to her with a bow before taking her place behind Adora’s throne and to the right, adjacent to Catra. All for the show of course.

‘This datapad is custom and deeply encrypted. We always heard you were quite a clever one. It took the robots seven hours to get through it. Very impressive.’ Adora’s feigned complements served a double-edged purpose. They again helped to show the crowd that she was above being pulled into a fight with the rebel while also putting on full display the inferiority of the rebel technology causing a cold sweat to run down Bow’s back and a thrill to surge through the crowd. They were in his pad despite his best efforts. He’d been outplayed.

‘What did you find in it?’ Adora asked Huntara while skimming over the pad.  
‘Nothing I could decipher. We got into the pad but everything’s written in unintelligible runes. It’s unlike any language known to the Horde. I think it’s First-One’s.’ Huntara gave her speech like she would any military report. When Adora looked down at the pad she saw an application labelled “notes”, opening it she found the note for the previous day and read the diary entry within.

The language was broken and literally read as: We go Thyamor walk to stop enemies find Eternian Technology. A smile appeared on her face. A grin she allowed everyone to see, especially the prisoner.

‘So you were trying to protect some First-One’s tech in the region were you?’ Adora smirked, as she rubbed in her victory.

‘You can read that!’ Bow exclaimed.

‘You can read that?’ Catra echoed behind her though in a much more confused manner than the now panicking Bow.

‘Apparently.’ Adora answered her best friend before turning back to the prisoner.

‘Huntara, take a squadron and find this tech for me.’ Taking another moment to search through the pad for clues she added some needed information to her order.

‘It’s in the Whispering Woods due west from here somewhere in a hundred-mile radius.’ With that Huntara had her task. 

‘Yes, Captain.’ She exclaimed dutifully. With that the woman left the room with a small number of soldiers that followed behind her in a disciplined line.

‘It took my dads years to decipher enough of the language to write even basic notes. The language has been lost for thousands of years! You can’t possibly know how to read it!’ Bow was babbling to himself now as the full weight of his failures were beginning to dawn on him. Adora would need to interrogate him properly at some point but for now, she had made her point.

‘Take him away and let him stew in his own juices for a while.’ Adora waved her hand and the two men either side of Bow lifted him to his feet once more and dragged him from the room. As they left with the prisoner the crowd cheered and clapped, causing Bow to fall into a deep depression, utterly humiliated by the ordeal. Adora on the other hand rose from her throne in triumphal glee. She bowed and curtsied before waving at her adoring and loyal subordinates, taking the back door out of the hall. Catra followed just behind her. The cheering got louder as she left only beginning to soften as she made her way to a tent just outside of the village limits.

Catra stormed in behind her.’

‘How did you know how to read that?’ The question hung in the air.


	2. The Year of Shadow Weaver & Cobalt's Consulship Part 2

‘How did you know how to read that?’ Catra wasn’t someone to bother Adora unduly but she liked to think she could recognise it when things were bothering her. They grew up together in the Horde. It was only natural that she understood her.

Adora gave an unsatisfactory answer. She didn’t know and she didn’t want to talk about it. Then she waved it off. Catra was about to cause a scene but seeing her friend and commander with her head in her hands gave her second thoughts. Maybe this is something she would need to figure out for herself. Catra swore that when Adora came to terms with whatever it was that was bothering her she would be there for her. With that she exited the tent and made her way to their communications room, set up in a crumbling library at the edge of Thaymor to finish up her duties.

She wrote down everything she could remember about the battle for a public account and organised a request for new food rations when the emergency communication screen next to her burst to life.

‘Adora are you there?’ The voice was instantly recognisable and it sent a shiver up Catra’s spine. Shadow Weaver was on the other line. Worse still she was a consul this year so there were legal punishments for not showing the proper respect the position required. It was like a nightmare from her childhood. Catra took up the call.

‘This is Captain Catra, I’m here to take up any messages.’ Catra gave a low bow to the camera on her desk so that the video evidence of the call couldn’t be used in some vindictive revenge plot against her person. Not that she ever did anything to deserve the woman’s ire.

‘Oh it’s you. I would like to speak with the adults if you don’t mind. Bring me Adora this instant.’ Catra bit down her fury for her sake and Adora’s and resolved to take a bullet for her leader.

‘She’s indisposed at the moment. I’m the highest ranking officer on the field. I’ll happily pass on any message.’ Adora would really owe her for this. Shadow Weaver did little to hide her annoyance when she replied, begrudgingly.

‘Very well, I suppose even you can remember a few concepts on Adora’s behalf. Though why she chose you of all people to serve as her number two I’ll never know.’ Catra had heard worse. Perhaps she was being tame because the video was being recorded. She had failed to call her a parasite on Adora’s kind nature today. Thank heavens for small mercies.

‘Thank you for your confidence.’ Catra replied in the most monotone way possible. In ordinary conversation that could be considered a sarcastic insult but in order to prosecute someone for failing to show the correct manner to a consul you needed a specific act of defiance that was indisputable in a court of law. Sometimes Horde legalism was as much a blessing as a curse.

‘Tell Adora that we found two candidates for next year's election and she won’t be needed back in the capital. The council has agreed to extend her role as Force Captain another three months as compensation for the changes and in light of her stunning victory yesterday.’ Catra’s mouth hung open in shock. Adora had been waiting for a chance at the top job all year. She wouldn’t be happy.

‘May I ask who you’ll have running?’ It’s a question Adora will want answered. Shadow Weaver gave a huff.

‘If you must know it’s Lonnie and Scorpia running for the Conservatives this year.’ Shadow Weaver was already annoyed. “Scorpia?” Catra thought to herself. It had always been the plan for Adora to run with Lonnie this year. The two would both be former successful Force Captains earning them much love with the public. Support they would use to swoop into power. Why had they changed that around?

‘Why Scorpia? She has basically no name recognition. What if she loses to the Popular Party? Surly, Adora is the better choice!’ Catra blurted out. Her loyalty to Adora was going to be the death of her.

‘Oh yes, I forgot you’re a little Populist sympathiser. Think you’ll get more free handouts in life from decent hard working people do you? Leaching of Adora is clearly not enough for you. You would like to leech off the entire state.’ There it was! Catra the leech. Still it was illegal to fight back. Until after the next election a least.

‘For your information the Popular Party had a bit of a scandal. Hordak and Octavia had a public falling out after Hordak tried to talk some sense into her about their parties more...creative ideas. It will suffice to say that Hordak isn’t running anymore and Octavia, having been denounced by the most popular member of her own party, is going nowhere. We cannot lose.’ Catra thought that the woman’s disdain for others was her ugliest attribute but her smugness was a close second.

‘I’ll pass it on to Adora.’ Catra replied.

‘Good, make sure you do’. With that Shadow Weaver hung up.

\---

‘She did what!’ Adora screamed. Her face showed a cacophony of emotion. Hurt, betrayal, anguish and just a lot of pure frustration and anger.

‘How could she do this to me? I’ve been loyal to her since the day I was born.’ Adora’s fist slammed into the desk in front of her causing a dent to emerge where her hand met the table. Catra hated seeing her like this but felt a strange sort of relief that Adora was, even if only in this brief moment, sharing her bitterness toward the woman who berated and tormented her from childhood. It was a strange feeling of emotional ecstasy that she felt a pang of guilt for, seeing as Adora was so upset.

‘She doesn't need me anymore so she’s thrown me away for the moron crab princess.’ Adora huffed and held herself in her hands, collapsing on the most nearby chair.

‘The worst part is you would easily win one of the consulships if you ran. They’re just afraid they won’t be able to control you.’ Carta’s supportive speech was meant to simply share in the emotional outrage her friend was feeling but Adora stopped when she heard Catra’s words. A glint forming in her eye.

‘No serious candidate is running for the Popular Party. That’s what Shadow Weaver said right?’ Catra stared at Adora briefly. Wondering whether she liked where this was going.

‘Yes, that’s what she said. What are you thinking?’ Adora stood from her chair and faced toward the wall with her back to Catra and started to pace. She was thinking. When she turned back to face her Adora spoke again.

‘I’ll run for the Popular Party. You said it yourself I’m going to win one of those seats. It’ll get me the top job and teach Shadow Weaver for going behind my back.’ Catra thought it over in her mind and quickly came to some obstacles.

‘Even if you won you would be stuck with Lonnie as your co-consul. She’ll be under orders from the Conservatives to veto every decision you try and make. Especially if you’ve burnt bridges with Shadow Weaver. It’ll be a wasted year and we both know how vindictive Shadow Weaver can be. Maybe you should just wait for next year.’ Despite her plea it seemed Adora had already made up her mind.

‘I have a plan for Lonnie already. I can get her to drop out of the race in exchange for a favour or two. I’m sure of it. I’ll get her to do it so last minute that they won’t be able to find a replacement in time.’ Adora then moved back to her desk to begin writing out orders and a letter to Cobalt, Shadow Weaver’s co-consul for this year and her military academy trainer.

‘Ok, ok. Even if you somehow get Lonnie out of the race, who's going to run with you? You’ll just have the same problem with Scorpia.’ Adora then made eye contact with Catra staring right into her. A grin forming on her face.

‘No. No! You can’t mean me!’ Catra’s surprise was shrugged off by Adora immediately. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

‘Why not, you'd be perfect. You always said you wanted us to rule the place. Now we can. Together. As co-consuls.’ Adora declared. Her mind made up.

‘I don’t really know how to be a consul.’ Was Catra’s weak and final interjection.

‘You don’t have to, you just have to let me take care of it.’

\---

Huntara returned at midday, the day after the battle, to find the camp in a state of flux. Transports had been ordered out of storage and soldiers readied themselves for mobilisation. Adora must have ordered the troops to move and if they had been asked to get moving before she had even returned from her previous mission things had to be serious. The taller captain ordered her search party to help with the unloading of goods and to prepare for imminent mobilisation while she took their precious cargo with her to see Adora.

When Huntara arrived in Adora’s tent she found the Force Captain writing what seemed to be the latest in a series of letters. She cleared her throat and waited to be addressed. The sound had finally alerted Adora to the woman’s presence. Eliciting a smile from her.

‘Did you find the First One’s tech?’ In a show a grandeur Huntara revealed her prize. A sword, embedded with circuitry-like patterns and emanating a powerful tech signature as well as a deep magical affliction. Adora marvelled at the object and raised her hand to touch the hilt. At the exact moment she made contact with it the sword dissolved into a ball of light only to remerged on her arm as a golden bracelet with an electric blue gem in its centre. Huntara had briefly been alarmed but then saw Adora’s eyes light up at the reaction.

‘This is quite a find. I look forward to finding out what it is exactly.’ Adora left the bracelet on after a brief inspection and was about to dismiss Captain Huntara when she asked the fateful question. 

‘What’s going on? Why are we moving out?’ Adora looked up at the captain who showed genuine signs of worry. 

‘Don’t worry there’s no military emergency.’ Adora explained. Huntara breathed a sigh of relief which quickly gave way to confusion.

‘If we’re not going to battle then what’s going on?’ Huntara asked. 

‘We're going home.’ 

\---  


Adora ordered her army to make a camp outside the Fright Zone for the night. She had gotten Cobalt to give her permission to bring her army up to the city limits in preparation for her Triumphal parade. The plan was simple. Adora would hold her Triumphal parade before the election. Feasts would be had in her honour, loot from her campaigns would be carted through the streets and handed out for free to citizens of the Fright Zone and her names and achievements would be plastered all through the city. If she wasn’t already the most popular candidate in the race she would be after her Triumph. Even if only because everyone got a day off to celebrate her.

The last Triumph was Lonnie’s which took place three years ago. She marched soldiers and loot from her conquests in the Crimson Waste through the streets of the Fright Zone. With the money she raised from pawning all of it off she paid for everyone’s food for the day. It was a brilliant show of the Horde’s power and of Lonnie’s own military genius and generosity. Election winning stuff. Since that day Adora swore that she would have her own Triumph. Now she stood outside the city not only with all the silks and jewellery in Thaymor but with a score of prisoners. The greatest of which was a celebrity of the resistance. There was just one problem. She couldn’t begin without the council's permission.

So long as she remained outside the Fright Zone she was technically still a commander. The logic of the whole thing was simple. The Horde entrusted its Force Captains with the full authority of the state while they were outside the city. That meant as Force Captain she had sole control over the army, the ability to wage war and to doll out punishments to any citizen that disobeyed their authority. Outside the Fright Zone a Force Captain was the embodiment of the state. The second she crossed the border into the Fright Zone however, she would be giving up her command and would become a private citizen. She would lose control of the army and would give up her right to a Triumph.

So Adora waited for Cobalt to send word to her that her Triumph could begin. She marched her soldiers up and down in tight formations with their prisoners in toe, to practice her Triumphal march. Days turned into a week and the election was almost upon them. Adora’s worst fear had been realised. She was convinced that the council were going to withhold her Triumph until after the election. Under Shadow Weaver's orders no doubt. Initially not wanting to give up the Triumph if she could, Adora chose to write again to Cobalt to see if she could be allowed to run for the office of consul in absentia. The letter she got back a day later told her that Shadow Weaver had vetoed any proposal that would allow Adora to run without being present in the city. Cobalt apologised but there was nothing he could do.

The next day Adora had set up her meeting with Lonnie just outside the city and made her intention to run for consul on the side of the Populist Party public knowledge, both in the city and amongst her soldiers. The later group cheered her on.

\---

‘I hear you’ve thrown your lot in with the Popular Faction.’ Lonnie made no effort at pleasantries as she stormed into the room without waiting for acknowledgement before taking a seat adjacent from Adora. She kicked her feet up in as rude and obnoxious a manner as possible. No doubt just to annoy her. Though unbeknownst to Lonnie, Adora found her little triumphant smirk was almost as infuriating in itself as the whole disrespectful performance. Adora stared Lonnie down for a moment, squinting in disapproval though she didn’t dare voice it. Adora would have to be diplomatic this evening in order to get what she wanted.

‘The Populist Party caught my imagination. I believe they have good ideas for the future of the Horde. Plus I have my own plans that the Conservative Party would interfere with.’ That prompted a laugh from her guest. A loud, ugly laugh from deep in her belly that gave away a deeply unsettling honesty. She really found Adora’s ambitions amusing.

'And here I thought you were a good little lap-dog for Shadow Weaver. What happened?' It was a rhetorical question filled with an overplayed and sarcastic concern worthy of a theatre production. A cheap one. Adora ignored the jab. Taking a breath to steady herself she put on her negotiators hat. Adora decided to get right to the point and did her best to try and ignore the muddied boots on her table.

'I’ve invited you here because I want to make a deal.' Adora declared. Lonnie scoffed audibly but let her continue. Clearly she would need some convincing. Adora only hoped she could stand the woman’s presence long enough to make her case.

'You and I are the most popular candidates by far in this year's election. That means we are going to have to come to some kind of compromise if we want to get anything done.' Adora let the point rest for a moment to see if this simple statement of fact could placate Lonnie long enough for Adora to say her piece.

'You must be really desperate to come to me. I’m not biting Adora. You and I both know that Shadow Weaver’s not going to give you your Triumph till after the election. So you're not running this year. Simple as that. If I were you I’d just accept the Triumph and try my luck next year. Instead of going through this pathetic bargaining.' Lonnie, having given her advice, awaited Adora’s reply. Adora supposed it was time to show her cards.

'I’ll be giving up my command tomorrow and entering the Fright Zone to stand for the election. The Triumph be damned. I will be a consul next year.' Lonnie looked shocked for a moment but only a moment. Her wide eyed expression quickly turned into a scowl.

'You’d give up the Horde’s most prestigious military honour to run in an election where all your stupid Popular Party policies will be vetoed. By me! You’re stupider than you look.' Despite the insult her voice lacked the conviction of certainty, not to mention the smugness, it had possessed when she came in. Lonnie had many words to describe Adora. Stupid wasn’t one of them. There was something more to this meeting. An Ace up the blond’s sleeve that had yet to be revealed.

‘Exactly, I can’t have my term ruined by a Conservative “do-nothing” consul blocking my every move.’ Adora explained, gesturing to Lonnie to make her point. ‘Which is why you will be dropping out of the race.’ Lonnie stiffened. She shifted in her chair and moved her boots off the table in order to lean herself closer to Adora.

‘Why exactly am I going to do that?’ Lonnie’s voice had dropped to a deadly whisper. That was ok though. Adora now knew she had the darling of the Conservative Party’s undivided attention.

‘Because you have obligations.’ Adora answered, allowing herself the indulgence of a smug tone for the delivery. ‘Your soldiers have been waiting four years for the payments you promised them for your Crimson Waste campaign. Everyone knows you want to get back in the field. Everyone knows you cannot go on campaign again until you’ve settled your debts and everyone knows that you plan to use your position as consul this year to have the Horde bail you out. So it’s perfectly simple. As your co-consul I’ll block your attempts to pass any legislation to fulfil your debts.’ Adora could see Lonnie’s face going red with a quiet rage. Her teeth grinding against each other. Her eyes, murderous.

‘You’d do that just to spite me.’ Lonnie exclaimed incandescent with fury. Adora moved on.

‘Unless you drop out of the race. Then I promise I can make life very easy for you while I’m in power. I’ll settle your debt problems and you’ll be back in a Force Captain’s uniform by next year. I’ll even get you a command of your choosing. Wherever you like.’ Lonnie’s eyebrow rose as she played the offer over in her head. It was generous. Too generous perhaps.

‘Why do I have to drop out of the race? Surely you and I could come up with some agreements. I scratch your back you scratch mine. We can both pass what we like when we rule this place.’ Lonnie's offer was flatly refused by a shake of Adora’s head.

‘No, deals can be broken and I’m not compromising on the reforms I’m going to introduce next year. Least of all with you. I want someone I can trust in the seat with me. I want Catra.’ Adora declared.

‘A blind little yes-man to follow along with your every whim. I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course you were going to run with that little bootlicker.’ Adora didn’t take kindly to the insults at her best friend's expense but kept it under wraps so as not to cause unnecessary trouble. Adora needed this deal. After a long moment, seemingly mulling it all over Lonnie spoke again.

‘Ok, I’m game. Why should I trust you to keep your end of the bargain?’

‘You don’t have to trust me. I’ll make it a campaign promise. In fact I’ll put my reputation on it. Besides I plan for our little partnership to go well beyond this year.’ Adora assured. ‘All you need to do is step out of the race and endorse me. Then make the rounds. Make sure all your soldiers and their families and their friends know that Adora and Catra will get them what they're owed.’ Lonnie considered it but Adora already knew her answer. If she didn’t take it she risked going another four years without getting anything done. Even if Adora didn’t keep her promise, considering she was likely to win, the safest bet was still to run next year when Adora would go back to the front lines rather than run this year and have to wait four years to run again.

‘Ok. You have a deal.’ With that they shook hands.


	3. The Year of Adora & Scorpia's Consulship Part One

The election was four days away. Despite being an annual event the elections always sent the city into a frenzy. People took to the streets, gathered in public places and listened to candidates give speeches to their electorates. Each year the city was divided into fifty metaphorical battalions, the military theme was an omnipresent one through life in the Horde even if you didn’t actively participate in the army. Adora had once tried to figure out exactly how the process of division worked but the complexity of the system had given her a headache with its specifics, rules and exceptions to rules. Suffice to say you were assigned an electoral battalion based on some byzantine combination of where you lived, your rank, your wealth and various other factors. The richest, most famous and most important people entered battalions one through five with the rest assigned to battalions in a descending order of prestige.

A knock came at her door. Catra, who occupied the couch adjacent to her, got up from a reclined position to answer it. Stretching lazily in a fashion which caught Adora’s eye. When she reached the door she found a letterman holding two blue envelopes with golden lettering plastering the names of the home’s occupants on them. Catra exchanged pleasantries briefly with the mailman before taking the letters in. This was something of a tradition in the Fright Zone. The letter had the assigned electoral battalion for each citizen within it.

‘Do you want to open them together?’ Catra asked, with a slight blush that caused a warm feeling to emerge in her stomach. Adora smiled and nodded. Even after so many years in each other's company, Catra could still be so shy when it came to the two of them. Catra dragged a chair from the dining room into the sitting room so that she could take a seat next to Adora. Handing Adora her envelope the two of them began a quick, playful countdown before tearing open the letter. Adora had taken a paper-knife from the drawer underneath her desk while Catra simply used one of her claws. Every now and again those were useful.

Catra’s heterochromia eyes met Adora’s baby blues, waiting for her to go first.

‘Third Battalion. Designated meeting place; the north-west barracks.’ Adora read out her card. Catra went next.

‘Twelfth Battalion. Designated meeting place; the lower quarter theatre.’ Catra’s face visibly scrunched as a look of disgust and mock dread flooded her features. ‘Ew! The lower quarter theatre. The place constantly smells of piss and vomit. The whole area is disgusting.’ She let her tongue fly out in a theatrical display that caused Adora to laugh.

‘You know it’s really not that bad. If you're going to be a popular consul you’ll have to get used to public places.’ Adora laughed to herself.

‘That’s easy for you to say. You don’t have a magicats sense of smell. It’s such a curse, sometimes. I think I can smell the theatre from here.’ Catra’s feigned hysteria quickly fell away to a chuckle which the two of them shared for a long while.

‘I think I know what my first act as consul is going to be.’ Catra said after a pause. ‘Clean up the streets. Get that urine smell out of the theatre and make the place vaguely acceptable again.’ Adora shook her head.

‘Getting ahead of ourselves, are we? You still need to win the election.’ They sat and chatted for a while before Catra suggested they go to their designated meeting places. Usually only the very politically active bothered to go to these meetings until the last day or on election day itself, but seeing as they were both candidates it may not look good to blow off the meetings like a couple of disengaged voters. Reluctantly Catra made her way to the showers, got dressed and made her move. Adora, who was already dressed and well-groomed, needed only to put on her jacket and she would be ready to move. Despite that, she waited for her friend so that they could say goodbye at the door.

\---

Adora and Catra parted ways almost immediately leaving Adora to walk alone towards the north-west barracks. She took with her a bag filled with Thaymor silk scarfs and towels, each immaculately designed with the greatest craftsmanship. She planned to give them out to passers-by as she made her way to the electoral meeting. Just as she expected she was stopped in the street multiple times by citizens going about their daily business. Some wanted photos, some autographs and some merely a handshake and a tale or two from her year's service fighting the rebellion. As she was walking through one of the back streets she found a courtyard, presumably for impromptu sports, wedged between three wrought-iron buildings and the road on all sides. Inside was a small crowd listening to a populist candidate who was giving a speech about land reform while standing underneath a banner with her very own face in a stylised fashion.

The crowd had noticed Adora and begun to quickly turn their attention to her instead of the man giving the speech. Feeling slightly guilty she gave pleasantries as always and moved up to and beside the candidate.

‘It’s a pleasure to see you, Adora, our future consul!’ He played it up for the crowd. There was a brief cheer that followed the victorious statement. She gave a brief speech to the crowd endorsing the candidate, who she learned was named Bordsal, and promising to allow the Populist’s land reform agenda to pass the government council without being vetoed, as had happened many times over the last few years. Having successfully wooed the crowd she bestowed a large silken scarf on the councillor to be before making her way out of the back-alleys and towards her destination.

When she finally arrived in the meeting hall, a little late from the various distractions of the day, the hall fell into a silence. There were a few familiar faces among the fifteen or so people who showed up on that day. Kyle and Huntara were the only people she knew personally. Not wanting to make a scene, Adora stole Huntara away for a brief conversation while the rest of the group began talking amongst themselves for a while. Huntara explained the situation to her like she had done countless times before on the battlefield when they were about to face down an enemy. Apparently the fifteen were split 9/6 between conservative voters and popular votes but they were willing to throw their support behind Catra for consul in exchange for their unanimous support for conservative councillors to make up this year's senatorial replacements.

It was a hell of a compromise. It was no good having the consulships if all the councillors were against you anyway. Though considering that Catra and Scorpia were competitive in the election, and Adora's need to not be bogged down by an uncooperative co-consul, she eventually agreed that the compromise was probably their best bet.

They talked for some time, going around in circles discussing the pros and cons of voting how they would. Adora tried her luck at pushing for one of the five council votes assigned to their battalion to go to a populist but failed to change the minds of the nine conservatives. She would gain no further concessions. While it was true that most members of the battalion didn’t show up until election day itself it was uncommon for the latecomers to sway the decisions made by the more politically active during the meetings. Her battalion’s six votes would be split one vote for Catra as consul and the other five to a series of random conservative candidates. That’s just how it was going to go.

\---

When the day of the election came a representative of each of the fifty electorate battalions gathered in the Horde Sanctum, the political centre of their republic. Adora stood on an elevated platform with Catra to her left and Scorpia on her right. Scorpia stood alone due to Lonnie’s absence. Now was the moment of truth. Shadow Weaver and Cobalt stood just below them, ready to hand over their consular badges to whoever won the election. Shadow Weaver hadn’t said a word to Adora since she gave up her command to run in the election but she had a feeling that she would corner her at some point after the vote. Shadow Weaver didn’t like to lose and would do anything to hold onto some semblance of power. Adora knew this and she knew that Shadow Weaver could make life difficult for her if she made her an enemy. Adora would try to rebuild some burned bridges between them over the next year but their new relationship would come on her terms. As consul, she would hold all the cards.

A drum was beaten and the electors were called up one by one to give their vote for the consulships.

“Battalion One: Scorpia.” The elector cried. Not surprising. Since the electors voted in order of prestige it was expected that the first few battalions would always vote conservative.

“Battalion Two: Scorpia.”

“Battalion Three: Catra.” Adora let out a sigh of relief. There hadn’t been a last-minute change of heart in her electorate at least. Adora decided to take it as a good omen.

The whole process took over an hour but by the end, the votes were split like this:

32 for Adora

10 for Scorpia

8 for Catra

As expected Adora won a huge majority with Lonnie out of the race but her gamble that Catra could ride on her coattails had lost. She would be stuck with Scorpia as her co-consul that year. The implications of the vote ran through her mind as a quick handing over ceremony was enacted. Adora’s badge, denoting her new status, was placed on her shoulder pad by Shadow Weaver with a less than enthusiastic “congratulations.” After that Shadow Weaver excused herself to collect the remaining votes for the new councillors. Adora didn’t wait for the announcements, after shaking Scorpia’s claw--in a rather awkward procedure--she grabbed Catra and retreated to their dorm.

\---

Catra put on the kettle for them and prepared a small lunch. They had been out all morning and hadn’t had time for much of the routine stuff, like eating. Catra brought over a few protein bars, some vegetables and a side of kibble for them both. The meal screamed with the typical Horde military austerity ideal. Efficient, quick, bland and tasteless. Both the women began to eat regardless. They wouldn’t have known any better if they hadn’t come across some food in the other kingdoms while on their campaign last year. Staring at the food now made Catra almost wish she hadn’t known the difference. Almost. She remembered a beautifully cooked salmon meal that was left for her while she was on a mission surveying the outskirts of Plumeria. She wouldn't have given that up for hell or high water.

Adora was unusually quiet that evening. Obviously upset by the day’s result. Catra was disappointed too. Though perhaps more for Adora’s sake than her own. At various times throughout the day Catra would try to spark up conversation and would be shot down by one-word non-answers and worldless grunts. At some point in the day Adora stood up as if she suddenly remembered something she needed to do. She wore a signature frown, not an angry frown but one that showed a particular resolve. A characteristic Catra came to know very well and to admire.

‘I’m going to invite Shadow Weaver to visit.’ Catra’s face must have betrayed her distaste for the idea, or else Adora just knew her well enough to know she would be uncomfortable. ‘You don’t have to be here when she arrives.’ Adora assured her roommate. ‘I won’t need your help or anything like that.’

‘No, I’ll stay.’ She answered. ‘I can’t run every time she shows her face.’ She mumbled. With that Adora went for their telecommunications device.

\---

It took Shadow Weaver just over an hour to make it to their home. She knocked politely and waited for an invitation to enter. Observing social protocol much like a vampire might, as if by force of natural law rather than any genuine feeling of respect.

‘I should consider myself fortunate. It’s not every day a consul invites you to her home.’ She floated her way through the entrance before finding a corner from which to continue speaking.

‘To what do I owe this honour?’ Adora motioned Shadow Weaver to take a seat. While Catra offered to bring out refreshments for anyone who wanted it.

‘I still don’t see why you insist on living with that woman. Surely there are better servants that can serve you dinner. Maybe ones that don't shed, quite as much.’ Catra had yet to leave the room, having only just made it into the doorway to the kitchen. She stopped in her place for a moment but then chose to simply walk on. “Damn her.” She thought to herself.

‘I enjoy her company.’ Adora gave a quick answer before moving on to more important manners. She had no love for Shadow Weaver’s distaste of her choice of company. ‘I wanted to ask about Scorpia.’ Adora inquired.

‘What about her? She’s a fine young woman. A little dim if you ask me but that can be a virtue in the right situations. Stops them from picking up crazy ideas.’ The witch concluded.

‘Is that why you slighted me for this year’s election. Too smart to control? Goodness forbid I come up with my own ideas.’ Adora allowed the comment to bite but didn’t raise her voice. She wasn’t here for a fight.

‘I had only the best interests of the party in mind. We didn’t need you this year because the Populists were in taters. They had bungled. If you had run the term limits would have excluded you from running for the next four years. We might have needed your help in another year. Instead, you threw your lot in with the Populists behind my back. You saved them from electoral defeat and put yourself in a very precarious position. What were you thinking?’ Her tone had become disparaging, in much the same way as it was when Adora was little and she had done something to offend. However, Adora wasn’t a child anymore and she was determined to show Shadow Weaver that she still had some cards to play.

‘I don’t intend to waste the next five years of my life with nothing to show for it other than my name on the year. I need to know that Scorpia will respect my rule and work with me when I need her.’ Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed.

‘Why aren’t you talking to her then?’ Adora decided she didn’t have time for facetious games.

‘She listens to you. We both know that.’

‘Ok, Adora. Why should I cooperate with you then? After all your little stunts have caused me quite a headache. However, if you abandon your silly plans and leave the business of government to Scorpia, I’ll see what I can do to persuade her to give you a new command. Somewhere out of the way where you won’t bother anyone. It’s the best deal you're going to get.’ Shadow Weaver, having made her position clear stood up. Adora was livid. She would not be sidelined.

‘Get out.’ Adora gave the order. Shadow Weaver was taken aback for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as if she was about to make a move to chastise her, maybe even slap her like she did when Adora was younger. Now, however, that would be unwise. As consul her orders were to be obeyed without question.

‘As you wish.’ With that, she left the room.

\---

Adora won the most votes so she was the “First Consul”. The position of “First Consul” was swapped between the co-consuls every month for their one-year terms but as the winner of the election, Adora had the privilege of holding the position first. The “First Consul” had the right to speak first at the Horde Council, chose its agenda and propose legislation. When she entered the Sanctum it was already filled to the brim with councillors ready to begin the business of governing. There were various ways one could become a councillor, one way was to be elected during the year but that only happened when previously elected councillors left their seats vacant. Either by retirement or death. The other way one could become a councillor was by holding or having held a high ranking political or military position in the Horde. This meant that both Catra and Huntara had a right to be in the assembly by virtue of being Adora’s captains in the previous year. Both women came in a show of support for their once Force Captain now consul.

Silence gradually came over the crowd as everyone took their assigned seats in the large hall. They sat in a horseshoe with Adora sitting on its extreme right end adjacent to her co-consul Scorpia on its extreme left. Now Adora spoke to the assembly.

‘I vowed in my campaign to pass legislation overseeing province management, land reform and greater subsidies for the poor. In line with my party’s vision for the future of the Horde.’ There were a series of barely concealed whispers, murmurs and hisses coming from the assembled representatives. Many of them obviously unhappy with the set-out agenda. Still, they waited for Adora to finish.

‘I want to start by proposing my Land Reform Bill.’ Adora then proceeded to read out the bills' contents to the council. The bill proposed to partition lands owned by the Horde in territories previously conquered from the Princess Alliance. These plots of land, capable of feeding and providing income for poorer families, would then be assigned to these families randomly via a lottery. In one stroke the bill promised to turn fifteen thousand of the Fright Zone’s poorest citizens into self-sufficient landowners. With the bill on the table, Adora got to choose which councillor would speak next. By convention, the consul would choose a high-ranking member of his or her own party so there was an audible shock when Adora called on Lonnie to speak next.

‘It’s an exciting bill.’ She proclaimed to further gasps and shocked faces. She was a darling of the conservative movement so her support instantly crushed hopes that the bill would fall on partisan lines. ‘I would ask the consul to put forward one amendment, that as well as the poorest families the land should also be open to veterans from our armies. Those who have yet to be paid for the bravery in fighting for and expanding our republic. Their blood brought these lands under our control, surely they should also be allowed to profit from it.’ With that, Lonnie sat down and Adora sat up. She accepted the amendment to her bill and opened up the floor for others to speak.

Councillors began discussing the bill. The populists were all for it giving impassioned speeches about how the reform was overdue and a landmark decision for the city's poor. The conservatives were split between those with weak concerns about the expense of the proposal and those in favour of giving the republic’s veterans the compensation for the services they deserved. Shadow Weaver was the only high ranking member of the council who opposed the bill with any strength or conviction.

‘The Horde requires the profits from these lands for itself. We have many expenses and we’ll have many more if the Populists have their way. The money we get from selling the produce of this land cannot be replaced! You are voting to bankrupt us! Adora stop this foolishness.’ All eyes then went to the consul. She sat cross-legged in her chair with a wide grin that sent Shadow Weaver into a cold sweat. She had been waiting for this argument.

‘My friend Shadow Weaver makes an excellent point but before you dismay and turn against the proposal let me remind you that we have enough currency reserves from the last few years of austerity to pay for our expenditure handsomely for the next three years. In that time I plan to win several new territories by defeating our enemies in open combat. The Horde will get more land to fund its expenditure. Or do you not believe in the superiority of our armies and of our state?’ Adora was staring Shadow Weaver down but the question was addressed to the entire crowd. The majority of the conservatives, led by Lonnie who was eager to settle her debts to her soldiers in any way possible, cheered on both the proposal and Adora’s appeal to their patriotism.

‘To remove any doubts still in your minds.’ Adora continued when the room settled down. ‘I will propose a bill tomorrow giving the title of Force Captain and a new army to myself and Lonnie here.’ She gestured to the councillor who took a bow for the crowd. ‘So that the two greatest Force Captains of our age can go out and conquer vast new territories for you to tax and rule.’

After a moment Adora called for the council to take a vote. It looked to be an overwhelming victory. Just before the vote could conclude though Shadow Weaver called out to Scorpia.

‘Stop this!’ Adora ordered Shadow Weaver back to her seat but Scorpia had gotten the memo.

‘Stop the vote!’ She cried and the council fell into a deadly silence. ‘I’m vetoing this proposal. Shadow Weaver’s right the bill will ruin us and I’m supposed to trust that the Force Captain who fought one major battle last year will conquer enough territory next year to pay for all this.’ Her voice was shrill and echoed in the silence of the room. The pause in activity was deafening until it was eventually broken by Shadow Weaver who clapped slowly for the consul.

‘Well done Scorpia. You made the right decision.’

Adora was furious. Silence gave way to yelling and arguing from all corners of the room. Failing to achieve any kind of order over the next half an hour Adora stormed out of the Sanctum with her proposal in hand. Catra and Huntara were just behind her.

‘The nerve of that woman!’ Huntara began, as she allowed her hands to mould into fists. ‘You had the entire republic eating out of your hands and she gets one good for nothing crab to veto the whole thing.’ The larger woman kicked the wall beside her in a rage so hard that it broke a hole into it. Huntara, seemingly regretting the act of violence showed signs of pain and began to nurse her hurting foot.

‘What are you going to do Adora?’ Catra asked.

‘We’re going to give it to the Public Assembly to vote on.’ Adora answered.


	4. The Year of Adora & Scorpia's Consulship Part Two

‘What are you doing?’ Catra yelled the question so as to be heard while she attempted to keep pace with the angry consul. Huntara was just behind them, limping due to her sore foot but keeping pace all the same. ‘Scorpia vetoed the law. You can’t give it to the Public Assembly that’s like...super illegal!’ Even as she said it Catra saw the determination in Adora’s eyes and knew she wouldn’t be talked out of it. Still, she could at least explain herself before throwing the lot of them into constitutional hot water.

‘We’ll see if it's still vetoed when an angry mob forms outside Scorpia’s home.’ Adora replied bitterly. ‘The people deserve to know that the legislation they and the majority of the councillors voted for is falling on the council floor because of her.’ Adora made a sharp left making her way to a local stadium which was often used as a meeting place for the Public Assembly.

`A piece of legislation needs to be up for everyone to see for at least twenty days before it can be voted on by the Public Assembly. That’s more than enough time for Shadow Weaver to just have it taken down.’ Huntara butted in showing an equal level of concern as Catra. Adora shrugged them off.

‘We're having the vote tonight.’ Adora assured. ‘I’m not giving them time to stop this.’ Catra’s eyes widened uncontrollably. Adora was going to take vetoed legislation before the assembly and then force a vote that same day. That’s two constitutional laws she was breaking! There would be a reckoning for this Catra was sure. Still, she had gladly followed Adora into battle when asked. This couldn’t be any more dangerous than that. Just before they passed through the gates of the stadium and into the forum within, she turned to Huntara to give an order.

‘Find every soldier that fought with us last year and get them into the stadium before nightfall. Tell them to bring their families, friends, neighbours and all their acquaintances. If this is even going to have a shred of legitimacy then I’ll need a massive crowd of supporters.’ Huntara stopped to grab Adora’s shoulder and forced her to look into her eyes. Technically laying a hand on a consul in such a manner was an offence but Huntara knew Adora well enough to take such liberties.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ She questioned. ‘Are you sure it’s worth it?’ Catra watched the exchange with bated breath. Would Adora listen to reason or would she play this high-risk game? Either way, Adora had the total loyalty of her friends and colleagues. They would follow her to the ends of the universe, and she knew it.

‘I’m sure.’ With that Huntara, the loyal soldier she was, saluted and made her way to spread the word. ‘Catra, I want you to go back to the council and grab every member of the Populist party in there. Tell them to meet me in the forum and bring a crowd if they can. Also, find Lonnie and tell her to rally her veterans as well. I want this stadium filled.’ The order had been given, but more importantly to Catra, the favour had been asked. She only hoped Adora knew what she was doing.

\---

For the first few hours people trickled into the stadium grounds slowly, having been directed into the forum one way or another. Many were soldiers whom Adora recognised, even if she didn’t know them personally. She read out the legislation to the crowd every half hour to louder and louder applause each reading. She met soldiers and their families almost exclusively for the first hour or so. Then, after shaking more hands than she could count, she met the first person who had not been directed to come in. A young man who said he was drawn in from the street by the commotion. Adora shook his hand excitedly.

Not wanting the crowd to lose interest before she could perform her legislative coup, she briefly ducked out into the streets outside the stadium. Leaving a minor politician who had wondered in previously to speak in support of the Land Reform Bill, she made her way to every shop and vendor she could find. She told every shop owner and businessman in a healthy radius of the forum to go into the stadium and hand out their goods to the crowd. Free drinks, free food and free trinkets for those that wanted them, promising that the state would pay them all for their losses plus 10% for their trouble.

Technically without the permission of her co-consul and the council, this too was illegal but she was already in too deep to stop now. Besides, if Socrpia was going to actively deny these people the money Adora now owed them it was very possible that they would blame her instead of Adora. She may have just created yet another group of loyal supporters.

Hours passed and promises of free food and goods, as well as the two off duty armies that marched in at Adora and Lonnie’s request, were beginning to cause overcrowding in the large stadium. A historic attendance record for the Public Assembly no doubt. Adora took a break from the crowd for an hour as Octavia, the Populist councillor whose public falling out with Hordak just a few months ago had allowed Adora to run. She behaved more like a performer than a politician which, Adora had to admit, had its virtues. Adora would need as many prominent faces as possible endorsing her actions if she had any chance of getting away with this blatant act of constitutional fraud.

Lonnie went up next, having arrived at Catra’s request an hour earlier. Lonnie had pulled Adora aside earlier, demanding an explanation for her actions but to Adora logic was simple. This was a game of chicken. Shadow Weaver and Scorpia had the right to stop this but would they dare go against it after this stunt. If they tried to impose their veto on a crowd like this they may incite a mob riot. Lonnie was clearly uncomfortable with this plan of action but since she hadn’t technically done anything illegal herself this was Adora’s game to lose. Not her’s. With that cold comfort in mind, she made her speech to the crowd and was greeted with thunderous applause.

Adora had made herself the most famous person in the Fright Zone over the last few months but Lonnie was still a close second. Everyone still remembered her Triumph, her military victories and her candidacy vividly and the crowd showed it. In a way, it was disconcerting for Adora. Would she be able to hold onto the support of the crowds if Lonnie ever turned against her?

Adora’s reputation would, naturally, be tarnished forever in the minds of some people for holding this vote illegally while Lonnie would be squeaky clean. It occurred to her that her alliance with Lonnie would be critical to maintain.

The next people who came up to greet her were Hordak and Entrapta. The two had made waves when they announced their marriage two years ago. Hordak was royalty in the eyes of many. The republic had existed for generations by this point but Hordak was the direct descendant of their last king, Horde Prime. Though his tyrannical rule ultimately led to the revolution that created the republic the Horde’s royal family were ultimately able to avoid controversy because Hordak’s grandfather, also named Hordak, sided with the revolutionaries. Entrapta for her part was the princess of the Kingdom of Dryl so the whole thing sent monarchists through the roof with excitement. Adora had never cared much for history though, nor the pomp and circumstance that it so often entailed. Hordak and Entrapta were important people for reasons other than the legacies they were gifted by virtue of their births. They were both councillors and Hordak was a prominent member of the Populist faction. In fact, he had been their de facto leader until he withdrew from that year's election over a dispute with Octavia.

Rumour has it that the reason why Hordak joined the Populist Party was because Shadow Weaver had slighted him by refusing to give him a command after his own consulship many years ago. Since then he had used a combination of his charisma and name to push to the very top of the party leadership. It didn’t take a genius to realise that history was repeating itself. Shadow Weaver intended to do to Adora what she had done to Hordak all those years ago. The two statesmen would therefore develop an immediate rapport. If all went well that is.

‘Adora, It's been too long. I’m sorry we haven't spoken in a while but we’ve both been very busy.’ Hordak’s voice was unusually dark, booming and authoritative which really helped to sell his “divine right to rule” persona. Adora didn’t know either of them that well but, considering the circles she used to frequent, they would occasionally bump into each other now and then.

‘It’s a pleasure as always.’ Adora extended her hand for him to shake only for it to be grabbed by a purple mass of hair as the energetic princess barged in on the meeting. Hordak looked worried for a moment but Adora smiled and waved it off, telling the larger man not to worry about it.

‘Oh, I remember now. You're not supposed to touch consuls are you. I...I’m terribly sorry about that.’ She had a kind of wheezing, nasally voice that extended the pronunciation of her vowels. Paradoxically, Entrapta managed to speak faster than anyone Adora had ever met and with far more energy than was usual. As her hand was shaken thoroughly by the tendril of hair she allowed her whole body to bob up and down with energy, not unlike that of a child on a high sugar rush.

When Adora finally wrestled her hand back from the princess and the two finished exchanging the regular greetings, something in the distance caught the princess’ eye causing her to excuse herself to chase after it. Hordak made a feeble, half-hearted attempt to stop her but as she raced into the distance he simply allowed himself to stare after her. His features betraying a total infatuation with his wife. Adora had to confess that she didn’t expect there to be such obvious and genuine love between the two. Royal marriages are often more for show than anything resembling real love between the bride and groom.

Hordak, waking from his spell, turned back to the consul. He allowed his features to harden and his back to straighten. They were here to talk business after all. It began with all the same questions that had been on Catra, Huntara and Lonnie’s lips before him. He questioned what she was doing, what her plan was and why she would risk bringing the full power of the state against her over a veto. All sane questions Adora had to concede but in the end, these concerns were all the more reason to double down.

Hordak was popular, not Lonnie or Adora popular but he was probably the third most loved man in the Fright Zone. His open support would be very valuable to Adora and he knew it. So far their allegiance to each other had simply been assumed due to the fact that they shared a party but Hordak made it clear that this meant very little to him. If he had not already made that clear when he torpedoed Octavia’s campaign and left the Populist Party in tatters over a policy disagreement. He didn’t need the party’s endorsement to be voted for, the people voted for his name.

‘I have certain requests of you Adora. If I’m going to back you I need something in return.’ Adora was willing to hear him out so she guided them to a private, out of the way place just out of view of the crowd. A gazebo, typically used by actors and gladiators before going on stage.

‘I’ve noticed you are on a spending spree.’ He began. ‘I’m sure my support is worth something to you?’

‘You want money?’ That didn’t seem right. If there was one thing Hordak wasn’t missing it was wealth.

‘Not directly.’ He clarified. ‘I have some friends I’ve been positioning in high places over the last decade or so. Mostly people running private companies supplying goods and food to our empire’s many provinces. They took on vast debts to...set up shop. They have been mostly unable to pay it off you see. If they fail to pay the debts…’

‘The Horde will nationalise the businesses to recuperate its losses.’ Adora finished his thought.

‘Precisely. You see the problem then.’ Hordak finished.

‘You want me to forgive the debts they owe the state.’ Hordak nodded.

Adora knew how valuable Hordak’s support could be in a crisis. Her party respected him and if Hordak withdrew his support for her in the council she would be forced to lean more heavily on Lonnie’s conservatives to get anything done. A prospect she really didn’t like.

‘I’m not saying no.’ Adora prefaced quickly. ‘However, just like you said I’m going on a spending spree already. How can we recuperate these losses so I don’t get blamed for bankrupting the Horde?’ Adora’s question was answered with a glowing, red-toothed grin that deeply unnerved her.

‘Like you said, a war to conquer new territory should pay for the expenditure and then some. “Or do you not believe in the superiority of our armies and of our state?”’ He quoted back to her.

‘You want to be made a Force Captain? Where would you go?’

‘The Kingdom of Snows.’ He answered, quite sure of himself. ‘There prince died recently and he left their government to his infant daughter. Better still, rumour has it she isn’t accepting a regent and has decided to rule alone. There couldn’t be a better target. Wouldn’t you agree?’ Adora thought it over. It could work, it was a gamble but it could work. She had one request though.

‘You’ve got a deal but I want you to go on stage right now, find Octavia and make nice in front of the crowd. I want it to seem like I’ve united the party behind me. Smoothed out rivalries and so forth.’ Hordak looked thoughtful for a moment, frowned and placed one of his fingers to rub at his chin.

‘That’s doable.’ He conceded, though not enthusiastically. That was fine though. Adora didn’t need his enthusiasm, only his cooperation.

\---

It wasn’t long after that that Octavia and Hordak took to the stage together. The sight had its intended effect on the crowd, which erupted into thunderous applause. After each of them praised Adora’s leadership in turn and thanked her for “saving the party” they stepped down from the stage. Adora was now finally confident that she had the gravitas behind her to push her bill through. It was time to hold the vote.

Huntara, Catra and Octavia took it upon themselves to organise vote collecting as volunteers, most of them from her own army, went up and down the stadium’s seats to collect votes for and against the proposal. Not that many people were against it. The crowd had been eating out of Adora’s hands for half the day and she was certain that there was no way this vote could fail. Soon basket after basket, each filled to the brim with votes, were brought down to the centre of the forum to be counted. Whenever a basket was finished either Lonnie or Hordak would be informed and the two of them added that baskets vote to the tally for Adora to read out to the ecstatic crowd.

When Adora called out the latest result, “10 567 votes For the bill, 1 720 against” a commotion was noticed at the Stadium’s main entrance. Marching through the crowd was Scorpia and Shadow Weaver with a small contingent of bodyguards which were clearing a way through the crowd to reach her.

‘What do you think you're doing?’ Shadow Weaver hissed. She used a spell to dampen the deafening chatter around them and amplify her speech, allowing her to be heard without raising her voice in an unbecoming matter.

‘The council didn’t approve this vote, it’s illegal.’ A hush washed over the crowd and Adora stiffened. She was so close to getting away with this. She still could as long as the crowd didn’t turn against her. She would have to shift blame.

‘We the councillors of the Horde.’ Adora stopped to gesture at the assembly of councillors that had joined that day's proceedings and now stood behind her; Lonnie, Hordak, Catra, Huntara, Octavia and others. ‘We voted to pass this act, and now so have the people!’ Adora had turned to address the crowd who then broke into a series of cheers and chants at her encouragement. Scorpia was watching, mouth agape, at the sea of Adora’s supporters with growing concern. Shadow Weaver remained stoic.

‘Scorpia.’ Adora addressed her in as dramatic a way possible for the benefit of the onlookers. ‘The only thing that now stands between this law passing is your veto. Remove it!’ She called out. The crowd repeated the chant “Remove it, remove it”. Scorpia looked to Shadow Weaver as if asking what to do. The witch shook her head and when the crowd quieted once more to hear her reply Scorpia stood firm.

‘This vote is vetoed.’ It looked like she was about to say more but the crowd interrupted her. Boos and hisses broke out from all sides as rubbish was pelted at her, Shadow Weaver and their entourage. Scorpia screamed something but was completely muted by the deafening roar. It didn’t take long for the rubbish to morph into rocks and the booing crowd to become riotous. Many in the crowd closest to the women tried to overwhelm their bodyguards with the intention of doing who knows what to the current and former consul. Sensing danger Shadow Weaver put up a small magical barrier for herself and the consul as the two women and their guards fled from the forum under heavy bombardment.

Calm eventually returned and all eyes shifted to Adora. The consul turned to address them shouting:

‘Ladies and gentlemen. I believe the vote just passed!’

\---

The next day at the council meeting there was pandemonium. Shadow Weaver introduced a bill to denounce Adora’s leadership, strip her of her consulship and rescind all her legislation. A denouncement bill was a special kind of bill, by convention it couldn’t be vetoed, which made a lot of sense if you thought about it, and it didn’t need the support of a Public Assembly vote to come into effect. Scorpia spoke first by recounting the previous day. She listed each law Adora broke and accused her of inciting a riot for good measure. Adora was then allowed to speak in her defence. This would be tricky because everyone knew she was guilty. She decided on an unorthodox defence.

‘A consul cannot be tried with a crime while in office. You all know I’m guilty of breaking the law but there is a reason why a consul cannot be tried with a crime. The people chose me to lead and I made a decision with their support and on their behalf. Our law recognises that this process can be messy and can involve the bending of rules every now and again. What I did, I did for the good of the republic. Now it falls to you. The council now must decide, not if I’m guilty, but if they believe I should be stripped of my office and my immunity to prosecution. What you have to decide is, do you still want me to lead. If the answer is yes, vote this bill down.’

Due to the fact that they were voting to remove Adora from office, Scorpia was “First Consul” that day. She called on Shadow Weaver to speak next.

‘It was a nice speech Adora but the facts of the case are obvious. You have no respect for the position of consul, you proved that when you convened a riot to bully were co-consul into submission. This isn’t a dictatorship, you are not a queen. It is our duty as councillors to fight against this kind of tyranny. A tyranny so blatant, i'll remind you, that she didn’t even bother to deny it. She must be punished.’ Shadow Weaver sat down and the floor opened.

Adora sat, butterflies in her stomach and palms sweating as she waited to see if she had done enough to secure the support of the council. Lonnie spoke against the bill. Hordak spoke against the bill. Catra and Huntara urged their fellow councillors to reject the bill. Entrapta said she won’t vote for it. Kyle and Rogelio, both highly respected conservatives, rejected the bill outright. No doubt because Lonnie had convinced them not to cause trouble. The three of them were infamously thick as thieves.

Adora’s alliances had paid off. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief as it became more and more obvious that she had won. Scorpia burst out of the room after the display.

‘Why am I even here!’ She yelled as she stormed from the meeting. All eyes went to Shadow Weaver to see if she two would participate in a boycott of the council over their decision to turn a blind eye to Adora’s lawbreaking. She remained seated. Content to watch how Adora, effectively the sole consul, would use her newfound power.

Adora proposed a series of bills that day, taking advantage of Scorpia’s absence to get them passed without a veto. A bill that allowed her to place a chief executive in charge of overseeing the redistribution of land under the previous Land Reform Bill passed easily. She named Hordak as that executive as compensation for what she was about to do next. Adora introduced a bill that would give Lonnie a command as Force Captain over the province of Dryl, from which she could wage a campaign against the Kingdom of Snows. That too passed easily. Adora had promised that command to Hordak yesterday but Adora trusted in Lonnie’s abilities more so that she did the elder statesman. Plus, the conquest would be crucial if the Horde was to avoid bankruptcy. 

Adora then introduced a bill forgiving the debts of all the businesses associated with Hordak’s friends and then another bill overseeing the paying of the state's debts to all the businesses that gave away their stock at yesterday's vote. Finally, she passed a law transferring Lonnie’s legal debts to her veterans, to the state.

Lonnie got everything she wanted and, importantly, she would disappear from the city for a year to fulfil her role as Force Captain in Dryl. From her far away assignment she would have little ability to make life actively difficult for Adora. Hordak got most of what he wanted and enough in one go to buy her time to find a less crucial command for him. Meanwhile she wrapped up all loose ends created by her creative politics. Things were looking up for the consul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the year of Adora & Scorpia's Consulship will have a part three, meaning this fiction will have more than 16 chapters. My under estimation of how much plot I could run through per-chapter is only going to become more inaccurate as we get further into the less solidified details of later chapters so I confess I don't really know how long this fiction will be. 
> 
> I've also already strayed from my plan with certain events and so, in order to keep myself on track and up to date with who is where I've drawn up a map to help me. Having done so I felt that I may as well share it. 
> 
> I want to give a special thanks to Vodkabite for being my first and so far most enthusiastic commenter. I cannot overemphasize how encouraging even the tiniest support can be, especially from a fellow fanfiction writer. As a homage to this support from my fellow writer, and one of greater skill than I, I have named two provinces in the Horde Republic's empire after him. One called Vo-Ka-Bite is obvious and the other is sourced from a current work of fiction he is writing called “Base of Fire”. The province is "Halfmoon'' which is not just a fabulous name, fitting into the world so seamlessly it could just as well have come from the show itself, but the name of a land in Vodkabite's fanfiction from which Catra is royalty. I highly recommend it, though as a warning "Base of Fire '' is set to be far more raunchy a fic than my own. Nevertheless it’s recommended.


	5. Adora's Year Part One

Scorpia paced back and forth in her living room as she pondered the previous week's events. The whole thing had sent her into a depression as she couldn’t help but wonder if someone more politically savvy or smarter than her could have stood their ground more effectively. Despite holding the highest office anyone could hope to hold while simultaneously coming from an ancient and proud royal bloodline she had ended up a laughing stock at the hands of Adora. Among everything else, shame, humiliation, a sense of failed duty and no small amount of imposter syndrome—after all Shadow Weaver had set her up for the job with the expectation that she would act as a rubber stamp for Lonnie’s agenda—she was also suffering from a lack of sleep. Mobs had routinely made their way outside her dorm since her attempt to block the vote, determined to rob her of a good night's rest. The walls of the home had been graffitied and windows shattered by improvised projectiles.

One incident two days ago, while she was taking a walk in the park to clear her head, she had a drink of scalding hot water thrown at her head by a gang of young protestors which had picked her out in a crowd. Her exoskeleton protected her from the worst of the burns and the hooligans were arrested for harming a consul, only for them to be pardoned by Adora the next day. The message to the protesters was clear, keep harassing Scorpia, there won’t be any consequences. Scorpia saw another message too. Adora was telling her to disappear for the year and leave her to run the Horde.

A knock came from the back door, awoken from her pacing trance Scorpia launched toward the sound and attempted to twist the doorknob to allow her visitors inside. After two failed attempts she eventually got a good grip between her pincers, opening the entrance. Standing outside was a famous trio. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. Scorpia had convinced herself that she was mad at her three friends and colleagues for enabling Adora’s domination over her. However, seeing the friendly faces after a week of boos and snarls melted her heart instantly.

‘Hey, Scorpia…’ The consul didn’t bother to allow Lonnie to finish before engulfing her in a hug that squeezed the breath from her lungs. Lonnie put up a resistance, launching playful fists to her chest before Scorpia finally set her down to a chuckle from each of them.

‘You always were a hugger.’ Kyle commented before accepting a hug of his own.

Initially the four of them talked about lighter topics. Who they had seen, what had happened to them over the last few days. Stuff like that. Scorpia, whose experiences had been less than happy as of late felt bad for imposing her miseries on the other three. When they talked of a restaurant outing Scorpia recounted having food thrown at her for entering a commercial district. When they talked about the council meeting Scorpia talked about the mobs that prevented her from leaving her house.

‘This can’t go on.’ Kyle started, abruptly.

‘Kyle…’ Lonnie whined, as if they had had a conversation like this a few times before.

‘Look what they're doing to her.’ He gestured to her friend.

‘I know, I know.’ Lonnie sighed. She felt very bad about her role in what Adora had done but the blonde had put her in such a predicament in the days leading up to the election. She needed her. Still Lonnie decided she would have to make it up to her friend. Lonnie wondered, not for the first time, how much easier things would have been if Shadow Weaver hadn’t gotten greedy and tried to take away Adora’s turn on the consulship.

‘You can’t keep living like this. Maybe you should leave the city for a year. Come with me to Dryl, there’s always room for a friend.’ Lonnie offered. Scorpia considered it. Considering how bad life had gotten a vacation with one of her best friends was extremely tempting. Still it felt like running away.

‘I don’t know, if I leave it just gives Adora the run of the town. I have a duty as a co-consul to prevent her from doing whatever she wants. Don’t I?’ She asked.

‘Adora already has the run of the town, and she’ll do anything to keep it. I’m afraid she’ll come after you stronger when I’m no longer here to defend you.’ Lonnie voiced the concern. It sent a shiver down Scorpia’s spine.

‘What about Shadow Weaver, I can’t leave her to face Adora’s wrath alone. Can I?’ That earned a scoff from Kyle.

‘Please, Adora and Shadow Weaver are as thick as thieves. She’s already trying to suck up to her. Get back in Adora’s good graces. She’s perfectly happy to leave you in the mud to save her own skin.’ Kyle finished his outburst.

‘What makes you so certain?’ Scorpia questioned.

The trio exchanged looks.

‘Yesterday someone attacked Shadow Weaver on the streets, in the same way they’ve been doing to you. Only Adora didn’t pardon the people who attacked Shadow Weaver.’ Realisation set in.

‘Then Adora’s got literally everyone under her thumb.’ Scorpia lamented.

‘She got lucky, there was an opportunity to position everyone against each other and she took it. Knowing no one would resist her.’ Scorpia detected some anger in Lonnie’s voice, perhaps self hatred as she described her own role in all of this. ‘It’s only for this year though. Adora will become a Force Captain next year, leaving the Fright Zone and the year after that I swear, we’ll drag her in front of every court in the Horde until she’s locked up for life. You have my word she won’t get away with it.’

Scorpia accepted Lonnie’s offer. They would let Adora have her run at things, for now. Lonnie and Scorpia departed for the provinces the next day. Before she left Lonnie gave a speech to her fellow conservatives at a convention telling them that she was leaving her confidence in Kyle while she was away. After a more private speech asking Kyle not to cause trouble she was off with Scorpia in tow.

“Yeah right.” Kyle thought to himself bitterly. “What trouble can I cause, it’s not like anyone can do anything to stop Adora doing as she liked."

\---

Shadow Weaver had been summoned by Adora to a late night meeting in the Sanctum. Adora had been quite a nuisance for her as of late but the older woman couldn’t help but be thoroughly impressed by Adora’s quick and complete seizure of power. Mixed in with feelings of dread and loss of authority was a strange pride for the young woman she had raised since childhood. As well as a pride in herself, after all she raised Adora to be a winner and she certainly was that.

As she entered the room she noticed two others standing either side of her. Huntara and Octavia, the three of them, seemingly had been enjoying eachothers company. There was wine, and imported foods on the table. Grapes and cheeses. As Shadow Weaver approached Adora greeted her warmly and asked her to take a seat. Octavia, ever the radical populist, sneered at the woman while Huntara simply said hello. Adora ignored the frosty reception.

‘Will you have some? It’s quite delicious.’ Adora gestured to the food and drink in front of them.

‘No thank you, I prefer the Horde rations personally.’ It was an honest answer. What she didn’t say was that she lost much of her taste and smell many years ago, in her youth while undergoing the “Spell of Obtainment” in Mystacore. Since that day she found little pleasure in anything like eating or drinking and found the nutrient dense, efficient rations much more to her liking. They didn’t take much time to eat or prepare. Plus they were healthy.

‘How can anyone like that slop more than this.’ The octopus headed woman growled. Her one good eye staring down Shadow Weaver, as if daring her to cause offence. Adora lifted a hand in front of Octavia’s face as a warning. Shadow Weaver for her part didn’t say a word to the woman, instead she returned her attention to Adora.

‘So what’s this meeting about Adora?’ Shadow Weaver was eager to get to the point. Adora aside she didn't care for the company. 

‘I wanted you to meet next year's consuls.’ Adora gestured to Octavia and Huntara. Shadow Weaver was slightly gobsmacked but didn’t dare show it. In that moment she was grateful that her mask shadowed her face. 

‘Have you developed precognition since we last spoke or have you now decided to openly commit electoral fraud?’ She questioned. Adora scoffed. 

‘They’ll win because you’ll support them and you won’t run any candidates against them.’ Adora clarified.

‘I won't?’ Shadow Weaver asked. ‘Why not?’ Shadow Weavers tone was curious.

‘It’s a favour. In return I’ll ensure that you get a cosy province to rule over. Somewhere out of the way.’ Adora echoed Shadow Weaver’s sentiment to her in the days leading up to the election. When the witch still thought she could control her.

‘If you cooperate I promise there will be more and better things to come.’ Adora then took a sip from her goblet. Shadow Weaver considered it. Ideally she would like something more concrete but seeing as Adora was in the process of handing out spoils as she saw fit now was the right time to return to her good graces.

‘Ok, I agree but first answer me this.’ Shadow Weaver began. Adora nodded giving her permission to speak.

‘What if Hordak or Lonnie runs? I couldn’t stop them and either one of them could beat you’re lackeys here.’ Octavia growled at being called a lackey but was prevented from taking further action by Adora and Huntara who stared down the rowdy councillor.

‘I have the rest of the year to convince Hordak not to run. I’ll deal with him, don't worry. As for Lonnie, I gave her a command. That should stop her from entering the next election at least.’

‘Like it stopped you.’ Shadow Weaver replied. Touchée. Still Adora was confident that she could keep Lonnie away for at least a year. She wouldn’t give up an opportunity to conquer the Kingdom of Snows. It's too much of a feather in her cap to miss. That can was sufficiently kicked down the road.

The four women talked a while longer and then wrapped up proceedings.

‘One more question.’ Shadow Weaver started. ‘How will you avoid being thrown in jail for your transgressions this year? No doubt you’ll secure a command for yourself for next year, and those two lackey consuls of yours will extend it a year further but the date when you lose your immunity will come.’ Adora simply smiled.

‘Don’t be so sure.’

\---

‘Adora cornered me today in our laboratory.’ Entrapta made conversation as Hordak began unpacking trays of bio samples he had collected from the ponds around the Fright Zone that day.

‘Oh? I hope she wasn’t rude to you?’ Entrapta saved off his concerns. Even so, Hordak doubted his wife would have cottoned on even if she was being rude. She was odd like that. Still Hordak loved her for it.

‘Oh no she wasn’t rude. She had an offer for us. It sounds very exciting.’ Entrapta squealed the last part of the sentence causing Hordak to turn and give her his full attention.

‘I don’t suppose she decided to give me Lonnie’s command like she promised me at the stadium.’ He quipped with a humourless sarcasm.

‘No but she did offer you the consulship and new state subsidies for our experiments! Oh, oh and first dips to any First One’s tech she finds while on her four year campaign!’ Entrapta was bouncing with joy, oblivious to the bomb shells she was dropping.

‘She’s handing out next year's consulships is she? And what do you mean “four year campaign!”’ He wasn’t angry with her obviously but he was showing the beginning signs of outrage that Entrapta had learned how to recognise over the years. She repositioned herself to float behind him and massage his shoulders. The man offered weak resistance before submitting to the treatment.

‘She wants to give herself a four year campaign so that she can be a Force Captain for her entire term limit and rerun for the position of consul five years from now.’ She explained.

‘That way she keeps her legal immunity.’ He finished the thought. ‘If she can repeat that process she’ll be above the law indefinitely.’ Hordak thought it over. ‘And I suppose she wants me to support her in this goal in exchange for the consulship next year.’

‘No the year after that. She’s having Octavia and Huntara run unopposed this year.’ His shoulder’s stiffened and his fists clenched. Entrapta redoubled her efforts to calm him down.

‘She says as long as you don’t interfere with her next year you’ll have the year after that all to yourself. In the meantime we get more money to run our experiments! She even hinted that she could give you a command after you become consul.’ Entrapta finished.

‘I suppose she thinks she’ll be running this place for decades to come.’ Hordak observed.

‘I suppose so. Do you think she can do it?’ Entrapta asked. In all honesty Hordak didn’t know. It certainly looked that way right now but a lot can change in a year. Let alone the five years Adora planned to leave the Fright Zone under the command of proxy rulers. 

‘We shall see won’t we.’ He conceded. 

\---

Adora returned to her home after a long day's work to find Catra lying, fast asleep, on their sofa with a data pad in her hand. Her soft features crunched slightly in annoyance at the sound of her entry causing Adora to internally berate herself for upsetting her best friend’s sleep. Still she didn’t wake. Her slim body simply moved up and down with her breath in a move that mesmerised Adora for some time. Deciding that she had been ogling at her friend for far too long, and feeling slightly dirty for doing so, she popped down beside her to lay a kiss on her forehead before leaving her to her rest.

Adora hadn’t made nearly enough time for the two of them since they had returned to the Fright Zone. She vowed she would remedy that injustice. Meanwhile Catra blushed, a warm feeling engulfing her as she tried desperately not to purr at Adora’s affections. The blond having failed to realise that Cats are never truly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter but I think a better one. I'm going to make good on the promised Cataodra fluff next time and quickly move through this year so we can get back to the war against the Princess Alliance.


	6. Adora's Year Part Two

One day, in the middle of the year, Adora didn’t show up to the Sanctum to hear the Horde Council speak. The meeting was going ahead regardless, instead of being cancelled like it usually would when no consul was available to oversee it. Though that in itself would be unusual since there were usually two of them. Instead, Adora bestowed the title of acting consul on who else but Shadow Weaver, to oversee that day's proceedings. 

No one was comfortable with the arrangement. Adora had skillfully manoeuvred herself into a position where the majority of the council was in her pocket from day one. Converting one of her last remaining vocal critics into yet another lackey was like rubbing their collective noses in it. Three people in the attendance, however, were particularly vexed by the appointment. 

The first was Kyle. He had dreamed of creating some kind of opposition to Adora in the council but had had his hopes dashed by Shadow Weaver’s betrayal of their party. It was bad enough that Lonnie was forcing one half of the party to nod along with everything Adora said. With Shadow Weaver jumping ship there was no one left to oppose her. 

Kyle had always had a romantic image of the council and the mechanisms of the republic in general. He was not brawny, nor very intelligent and he never exactly oozed with charisma like some of his peers. The republic, through its institutions, allowed people like him to have a voice in what the Horde was and what it stood for. It created a fair playing ground in which he could, until recently, speak his mind without fear of being dominated by larger than life personalities and events. Now that council he so idolised was reduced to a crowd of nodding idiots. A rubber stamp whose members could just as well be replaced by a bunch of dippy birds. 

Worst of all it made Kyle feel helpless. Like he was nothing more than the scrawny child who was picked on in the military academy. Destined to continue to cow-tow to his betters in fear of reprisal. Still, Lonnie asked him to be patient and that’s what he planned to do. For now, he would sit there, seething. 

The second was Adora's would-be successor to the consulship, Octavia. She was a very conflicted woman at that moment. On the one hand, she had fought for massive reforms all her life. She had wanted nothing more than to begin the process of redistributing the wealth of the Horde to the poor masses of the Fright Zone. Yet the power to do so had always been firmly out of her grasp, whether it was Shadow Weaver, Hordak or just plain bad luck that kept her from it. 

Now though, under Adora, she finally saw some real Populist legislation passed. Yet for every Land Reform Bill, there were worrying signs that her popular vision would not be met. Adora forgiving the debts of elite businessmen was one such sign. Her opening the land redistribution lottery, one of the only means by which the poor masses of the Fright Zone could hope to escape their plight, to Lonnie’s veterans as a favour was another. Adora was going to give her the consulship next year but at the cost of working with her political enemies. Enemies like Shadow Weaver, who Adora had just put in charge of the council for the day.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Octavia that Adora was only a Populist as far as being a Populist served her cause. Octavia was different. She believed in upholding the dignity of the poor above all else. If Adora thought that Octavia would betray them just to have a turn in the big chair then she would be in for a surprise next year. Like Kyle, she would wait. 

Finally, there was Catra. Catra didn’t need a complex, political or ideological reason to dislike Shadow Weaver’s return to centre stage. She hated the woman and the feeling was mutual. Yet there was more to it than that, playing at the back of her mind. Catra had heard through the grapevine that Huntara and Octavia would be running unopposed for the consulships next year. The fact that Adora would choose Huntara over her was something she could stand, they were good friends and Catra shared Adora’s respect for her. Though it still hurt that Adora clearly felt that Huntara was the better choice, but Octavia! Octavia over her really sent Catra into emotional turmoil. 

All this, coinciding with Shadow Weaver’s reemergence made Catra sick to her stomach. For a moment, just a moment, she had believed that Adora saw Shadow Weaver the way Catra did. The vindictive, evil creature that caused them both nothing but misery from their earliest days. However, that wasn’t true, was it. 

Shadow Weaver always had a special place in her heart for Adora because she was the better of the two of them. Adora was stronger, faster, braver and smarter than Catra who, Shadow Weaver insisted, was a waste of space and a leech on her success. The worst part was, in her darkest moments, she believed that. Adora was such a perfect person, how could anyone not love her. How could anyone choose Catra over her if given the option?

Catra’s single saving grace was Adora’s continued affection for her despite Shadow Weaver’s disdain. Adora enjoyed her company. That’s what she would always say. However, Adora respected Shadow Weaver. She respected her opinions and her judgement. She’d proven that now. What if Adora also secretly agreed with Shadow Weaver about how utterly inadequate she was. Was that why Adora skipped over her when looking for people she could trust to lead the Horde in her absence? 

Catra had always known that the main difference between Shadow Weaver and Adora was that Adora was kind to her. What if that was all though? What if they both saw her as this sad, worthless figure? The only difference between the two then would be that instead of scorn, Adora would show her pity. Maybe that’s what all their relationship had been so far. Pity. 

Caught in an internal cycle of self-deprecation Catra had missed the opening remarks of the meeting. She was only awoken from her daze by a deadly quiet that had fallen over the room. Something had been said. Luckily for her Shadow Weaver repeated her statement.

‘The bill I’m putting before the council is to give Adora command over the Thaymor, the Star Valleys and Andreenid for four consecutive years as well as to transfer half of the legions from Halfmoon to Thaymor for her to command.’ Shadow Weaver repeated. ‘I’m not sure if I could have been any clearer, Kyle.’ She made the pointed comment at the end of an icy glare. If looks could kill. Still, Kyle had found his courage. 

‘That bill is too ambitious. Even for Adora.’ The councillor hissed. ‘Thaymor has four legions, the Star Valleys have three and Andreenid has six. Six!’ Kyle emphasised for dramatic effect as he pleaded with his fellow councillors. ‘Putting aside that it’s unheard of to give anyone, former consul or not, more than two provinces, giving her half of the ten legions stationed in Halfmoon on top of that would put Adora in command of half the armies in the republic! Nobody needs that many soldiers. What would she even do with them? If she really wants them that bad the least she can do is explain it to us herself. In-person!’ Kyle finished and sat back down. A small applause was heard behind him but most remained quiet. Shadow Weaver then got up to give her reply.

‘Adora is an ambitious woman. And I think she was more than proven herself to be a strategic mastermind in the political arena. Even if she is only half as good in the military arena she could still be one of our most deadly assets against the Princess Alliance. If we invest in her now she may be our best chance to finally put down the rebellion.’

The two argued back and forth for a while longer but everyone already knew what the result would be. Catra admitted to liking Kyle. She too would often feel helpless when confronted with her betters and she too found solace in the republic. Kyle’s plea to them not to undermine it was a tempting one. Still, her loyalty to Adora trumped all things. She voted for the proposal. As did virtually everyone else.

\---

Bow sat in the dungeons of the Fright Zone in a small, enclosed cell which stank of his own sweat and body odour. If Bow had been in a better state of mind than he might have been disgusted. The young man had been imprisoned many months ago now though he had no way of knowing that. His life was mostly lived in the small confines of his subterranean hovel with no access to the sunlight. Bow had initially tried to keep track of the days by what he believed to be his daily food rations only to discover to his horror that the meals served to the prisoners came at random individuals. Sometimes twice a day, sometimes once every three days as if his wardens had simply forgotten about him. There was no prison yard, no exercise arena. Just the four walls. His only reprieve from his isolating torture were the sanitation hours. During which he would be dragged from his cell, weak from malnourishment and lack of exercise, and hosed down with stinging jets of soapy water before being thrown, unceremoniously back in his cell.

What separated him from the outside world at all times was a green, laser barrier which fizzled and cracked constantly. The unceasing sound added to Bow’s on-coming madness and, along with his hunger, prevented him from sleeping. Bow had always heard stories about Horde prisons, he had long since decided that the stories did no justice to the sheer hell it was. When Bow remembered those stories he remembered how each one ended. The Force Captain would have a Triumph, parade her prisoners through the streets and then each and every one of them would be publicly executed before cheering crowds. Such was the Horde’s bloodlust. Bow would never admit it but he was terrified for the first few weeks of his imprisonment. He didn’t want to die and every passing guard sent him into an internal frenzy. Each time he thought to himself: “Oh no. Is this it? Are they going to drag me out and kill me?” 

Now, however, he wasn’t so sure it would be all that bad. Living in his own filth, hungry, unable to sleep or even walk for days on end with an endless humming in one ear and nothing but his own thoughts in the other was rapidly depriving him of his will to live. The mind-numbing boredom of his captivity had even convinced him, on more than one occasion, to touch the force field wall. Just to feel something. Even if it was the extreme pain of an electric shock that, invariably, sent him into a seizure and caused him to fall in a puddle of his own vomit and urine. Though the shock was never enough to kill him. He was robbed of the freedom to commit suicide along with everything else. 

That day, however, would be different. A routine would be broken. His force field came down. Bow prepared for sanitation, maybe a small beating from the guards as happened every so often. When he wasn’t dragged out confusion rocked him. He dared then to raise his head to look at his visitor. It was the Force Captain that captured him. No, Bow recognised the badge she was wearing. She was a consul. Bow lacked the strength to be properly outraged so he resolved to simply wonder, bitterly to himself, if his miseries had somehow helped earn her that promotion. 

Adora’s nose wrinkled and her face turned sower as the stench of the prisoner escaped the now open cell. 

‘Get him cleaned up, I’m missing a meeting for this so I want to get it over with.’ Two wardens emerged from either side of her, swiftly and dutifully following the orders of their consul. Bow had thought that his last act of defiance had been beaten out of him long ago but seeing the face of the woman who put him there allowed the rebel to find the last shreds of fire that had convinced him to join the rebellion in the first place. He gathered what litter saliva he could from his parched mouth and spat its contents at Adora’s feet. He was aiming for her face but he became dizzy from the sudden exertion of being brought to his feet and found it difficult to hold his head up. He was rewarded for the action with a powerful punch to the gut from the guard on his right, the pain of it sent him into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. 

When he awoke he was naked and being hosed down with stinging jets of cold water. When the attendants were done washing him they dried his body and dressed him in a new set of clothes. He was fed a ration bar which he breathed down in six seconds flat, his hunger overwhelming him. Once finished he dragged him into a side room and sat him in a chair opposite Adora. 

She waited a moment to gauge Bow’s reaction. He stared at her, waiting.

‘How has your sentence been so far?’ She asked, sarcasm running deep in her voice. ‘Enjoying yourself?’ 

‘I’ve been through worse.’ It was a bald-faced lie. There was no fate on Etheria worse than had he had suffered over the past few months. He was sure of it. Even as he gave his answer his voice cracked uncontrollably and dread swept through him. His tough-guy performance was not going well so far. 

‘I have a question for you.’ Adora started by lifting her left arm onto the table, exposing her golden bracelet, with its electric blue gem, to her prisoner. It was the First One’s tech Bow was ready to give his life to prevent her from having all those months ago. ‘I want to know what this is? Why when I touched the sword it became a bracelet and why it doesn’t come off?’ Her voice betrayed some of her annoyance as she fiddled with the item as a demonstration. 

‘I don’t know. I can’t help you.’ Bow dismissed her. 

‘I’m prepared to pardon you for your crimes against the Horde for your help. You could walk away from this a free man today. If you just give me a lead.’ Adora promised. A carrot firmly dangled in front of her stubborn mule.

‘I won’t help you.’ He blurted out before the offer could change his mind. He would be strong. He had to be strong. Adora was deeply displeased. 

‘When we last spoke you said it took your dads years to work out the translations for First One’s writings. They wouldn’t happen to be a Mr George and Lance living in the Whispering Woods. Would they?’ Fear struck Bow immediately and it must have shown on his face because Adora smirked. A stick was now at the mule’s bottom. 

‘Leave my dads out of this.’ Bow demanded weakly.

‘Gladly, tell me what I want to know. Otherwise, it would only be wise to consult the foremost First One’s scholars in the world.’ She threatened. ‘I’m sure they would be more than cooperative in order to get their son back.’ Bow sighed as Adora leaned back in her chair. Awaiting the rebel’s response. 

‘It’s a weapon known as the “Sword of Protection”. It’s supposed to be yielded by a warrior princess called She-Ra. That’s all I know.’ Adora mulled it over. 

‘I’ve never heard of She-Ra. Which kingdom does she rule?’ Adora inquired. 

‘She doesn't, she’s the Princess of Power. She’s a channel for the world’s magic. According to legend she is the most powerful princess of them all and is summoned when the planet is in danger. She defends the planet and then disappears again.’ 

‘You thought that she could help you stop the Horde?’ Adora realised.

Bow didn’t answer. Now that Adora said it out loud it seemed silly. He should have known heroes don’t just pop up from the ground in their hour of need. Whatever the Sword of Protection really was it had chosen to react to the consul, not some white knighted hero from legend. 

He had kept his word and gave Adora her lead. She ordered him to be let go and pardoned him of all crimes against the Horde. Bow, with his newfound freedom, weak and exhausted from months of abuse, made his way slowly to the outskirts of the city. From there he made a b-line to the Whispering Woods and home. Though he had a sinking feeling that he would meet the Consul Adora again. 

\---

Catra hadn’t seen Adora all day. She wasn’t at the council meeting, she wasn’t in the parks. She didn’t show up to lunch or dinner. Now Catra was walking home, head a little low as she pondered on her role in Adora’s successes. Unable to escape the idea that she was replaceable. So very replaceable. Fits of depression were not uncommon for Catra, she suffered from them all her life. She often wondered if she had some kind of mental disorder. “Just another thing that makes me weak.” She screamed internally. 

Upon approaching their dorm Catra hesitated. She thought about where she would live if Adora finally decided she wanted time alone. They had always been together but a consul living in a flat with a childhood friend was sort of unheard of. What if Adora fell in love with someone? A nice handsome boy who swept her off her feet one day, got on one knee and asked her to marry him. At first, the thought made her angry and an extreme jealousy for this made-up, hypothetical person swept over her in a second. Then she felt bad for it. Who was she to hold Adora back from anything she wanted in life? Adora was amazing, everyone had always seen it, and she deserved the best. It had often dawned on her that “the best” wasn’t her. 

Catra thought about buying a small plot of land outside the Fright Zone with her military pension. She didn’t like the thought of being so far away from Adora but the smells and the sounds of the city had often annoyed her. If she was going to start her own life, a new life, she wanted to do so in as different and as far away a place from their old life as possible. Catra wondered if she should tell Adora about her plans but then decided against it. She enjoyed Adora’s company too much. She would wait a little longer, she decided. She would leech. 

If she hadn’t been so deep in thought her heightened cat senses may have alerted her to Adora’s presence just behind their front door. She was hiding, waiting for Catra to walk into the room with bated breath. When Catra crossed the threshold she was pounced on. Adora embraced her roughly lifting her into the air. The action had knocked the wind out, causing her to scream in fright. She struggled in the consul’s tight grip but to no avail as Adora launched to the two of them on their sofa. She was giggling the whole way. Catra tried to protest but the warm, tight embrace of her arms, coupled with her laughing demeanour had sent the cat purring uncontrollably. Her tail swishing from side to side and she indulged in a nuzzling of her roommate. 

‘What was that for?’ She shrieked, her voice cracking. 

‘I missed you.’ Adora replied as if it were an adequate answer for her actions. Adora had always been a panacea for her ill thoughts but now they came rushing back. Adora noticed. Her ears fell, her eyes too and her muscles tightened around her body. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Adora asked, worried.

‘I know why you chose Huntara over me.’ She blurted out suddenly causing a confused reaction from Adora. 

‘What?’ Adora bleated.

‘You needed someone you could trust to work with you. I know that. I want what best for you and if my help would only be a hindrance than I understand why you want Octavia instead. I just want to help in any way I can. If you can put up with me.’ Catra was speaking incredibly fast and in a chaotic manner. Adora sat them up from their reclined position and looked her in the eye, all serious-like. 

‘You think I’m playing favourites. That I don’t appreciate your help?’ Adora asked, genuinely concerned. Catra simply nodded by way of answering. 

‘Well, your right. I am playing favourites.’ Adora answered. Catra’s heart sunk. This was it. Was Adora going to let her down gently? Catra didn’t know if she could bear it. Then Adora smiled and gave her a playful push that threw her back down onto the couch with speed.

‘It’s you silly!’ She laughed then embraced her again in a choking hug. ‘You're my favourite.’ She assured.

‘But...but. Why didn’t you trust me to help you?’ She started but was silenced by a finger over her lips. 

‘If you became consul next year you wouldn’t be able to come with me on campaign silly. We would be separated for a full year, and I want you by my side. Always.’ Catra blushed, her heart skipped a beat. 

‘But...but.’ She began but was silenced once more. This time with a kiss. It was just a peck but it sent waves through the poor girl. 

‘And you will be consul.’ She assured as she rocked her back and forth. ‘With me in five years' time. Side by side.’ It was a promise. 

‘Side by side.’ Catra repeated as she leaned fully into Adora’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble rewriting this one, I hope it doesn't show. Next chapter will finally see us move on to next year. Looking back it was ambitious to fit the event's of Adora's year in two chapters.


	7. The Year of Huntara & Octavia's Consulship Part One

The end of the calendar year was now fast approaching. Adora had sent Catra ahead of her to Thaymor to oversee her new army, which was at that moment coalescing into a formidable force, while she oversaw the Horde’s election. In Thaymor eighteen legions, each with five thousand soldiers prepared for their four-year campaign. As if this truly gargantuan force wasn’t enough Adora had also passed a law through the council to have two new legions built from conscripted youths across the empire. Especially from the territories she had been given direct control over. 

This served a dual purpose. The first was obvious, if she was going to defeat her enemies more troops would always be helpful, but the inexperienced new recruits had another purpose. The resistance drew its numbers almost solely from this demographic and increasingly from territories less than happy to be under the Horde’s rule. Keeping them close would reduce the risk of a revolt or popular uprising. Such a thing would be a distraction Adora couldn’t afford if she was going to bring the Princess Alliance to its knees. 

Yet in the Fright Zone, there were worrying signs. Adora’s picks for the consulship ran unopposed as planned but voter participation had dropped to a record low. It seems that voters are not enthusiastic about their suffrage if only one option is on the ticket. Such a result deeply undermined the legitimacy of the now “elected” co-consuls Huntara and Octavia. Meanwhile, the city was awash with news from the north. Lonnie had beaten the combined armies of the Kingdom of Snows and Brightmoon three times, consecutively, over five weeks. She was now in the process of securing the frigid lands for the Horde. It was a truly awe-inspiring display of strength and cunning and one that had the potential of eclipsing Adora’s own achievements. Lonnie would return that year in force, she had no doubt. Adora only hoped Huntara and Octavia could keep her in check long enough for Adora to win some victories of her own. 

Without much further delay Adora hopped onto a transport and made her way to Thaymor. When she arrived she made a show of visiting each legion under her command. Shaking hands, having conversations with her immediate subordinates and giving speeches. All generic stuff. When she was meeting the 13th legion, however, she was dragged aside by Catra.

‘Princess Perfuma’s here to see you.’ She blurted out while tugging at her shoulder pads roughly, desperate to get her attention. Her darting eyes and panicked voice revealing her unease. Adora's eyes went wide with shock.

‘What do you mean she’s here to see me? Like, here here?’ Catra nodded vigorously by way of answering. Adora was caught flat-footed, what did the Princess want? Surely it wasn’t a fight because if it were the princess was capable of considerable damage. Adora would have noticed if her camp was being destroyed by an army of living trees of a massive plant golem, tossing her tanks in the air. Still, the presence of any princess was always a major threat to the Horde regardless of circumstance. That fact was also what made their capture so politically prestigious. Taking a princess of power captive was always a hard-won fight though and Adora feared her readying camp may not be capable of handling the situation if it went sour. Clearly, Adora had been lost in thought too long because Catra began pulling on her clothing once more. 

Adora allowed herself to be dragged to makeshift headquarters that had been erected for her in the centre of their camp. Inside was the Princess of Plumeria, she was wearing a small, pink silken dress that exposed her freckled shoulders and chest. Its skirt was tied tightly to her waist by the black sash and reached down to her knees. Other than that she wore only a pair of sandals and modest turquoise tiara, signifying her royal status. She was fiddling with a pot planet which had been placed at a window seal when Adora entered. Her presence seemed to panic the woman who stood up straight and to attention, seeming eager to hide the fact that she was fondling Adora’s shrubbery. 

‘Hello Adora, I mean Force Captain, I mean ma'am!’ She stumbled nervously. Her eyes wide and sweat beginning to form on her brow. She was hopping from one leg to another, unable to stand straight or still.

‘Oh, oh you don’t need to bow. I don’t like it when people bow.’ She laughed nervously as Adora stared her down, thoroughly unamused. Force Captain’s don’t bow. 

‘Not that you were going to bow.’ She stumbled, seemingly reading Adora’s mind. ‘It’s just...I’m royalty and it sometimes happens. I meant no offence.’ She began to plead her heart racing, hoping she hadn’t offended the Force Captain. Adora decided to take charge of the situation. Whatever it was that was going on here it wouldn’t get done if she didn’t get them to the point at hand. 

‘Sit.’ She ordered while gesturing to a guest chair. Perfuma complied with speed, practically colliding with the chair seat with an audible bang. Adora sighed and took a chair of her own. Catra took a standing position behind her, hand on her weapon as was protocol when someone addressed a Force Captain. Though perhaps it was more than protocol that was guiding Catra’s actions at that time. The princess was dangerous and her presence quickly caused the worst-case scenarios to begin to play in the back of the cat’s mind. She began to fear that Perfuma’s real intention may have been assassination and was internally chastising herself for remembering to remove the pot plant from the room, which she eyed nervously now and again to make sure it remained stagnant. 

The princess for her part swallowed nervously, as noticed Catra’s hand on her gun and made note of the threat. Yet that wasn’t the thing that scared her most, it was the Force Captain. A year ago she had faced Adora in the battle of Thaymor and lost. Though they didn’t meet face to face per se, Perfuma still had nightmares about a blond woman in the distance firing a plasma cannon in her general direction, over and over again. She had reacted just quickly enough to have her life from one of the blasts by covering herself in an all-too thin blanket of vegetable matter. Perfuma wondered if Adora even knew how close she had come to ending her life that day. Considering how confidently she now stared her down Perfuma began to believe that maybe she did. 

‘Well…’ Adora prompted. 

‘Well...ah. You see. Well, the gist of it is..aah’ The Princess stumbled over her words to Adora’s visible annoyance. 

‘Take your time Princess. Then say what you came here to say.’ Catra interjected.

‘Is it her time? It’s all our time really, isn’t.’ Adora replied, her eyes never leaving Perfuma’s. The princess took a deep breath and started again. 

‘I can see the writing on the wall Adora, ma’am.’ She quickly corrected. Adora waved it off. 

‘I’m here to negotiate my surrender. I want to save my kingdom from experiencing any more of this accursed war, if I can.’ She looked distressed but then breathed in deep, whispered a mantra under her breath and did something with her hands that seemed to make her relax. How eccentric.

‘Tell me princess, why the change of heart? You didn’t come begging me for peace two years ago.’ Perfuma seemed to shrink in her seat. 

‘Things were different then. The Horde has conquered the Kingdom of Snows and taken Queen Angella prisoner. I don’t think my kingdom can stand alone and…’ She was cut off by the stares from the two women present. ‘Did I say something wrong?’ She inquired, her voice straining to be mono-tone.

‘Did you say Queen Angella was taken, prisoner?’ Adora tried and failed to conceal her shock.

‘And King Micah. You didn’t know?’ Adora’s confusion quickly turned into something more bitter. Fuming, she told the princess to wait in the room while she stormed outside. Catra hot on her heels. 

‘Isn’t this good news?’ Catra inquired, confused by Adora’s reaction.

‘No, it’s not good news. It’s terrible news!’ Adora yelled back, incensed. The action made her squirm though Catra comforted herself with the knowledge that Adora wasn’t angry at her. ‘I was going to bring the Princess Alliance to its knees and now Lonnie’s halfway to doing it herself and she’s not even here.’ Adora rubbed her face with her hands. ‘Princesses are shaking in their stupid little tiaras at the thought of her. At this rate, I’ll be stripped of my command and made to watch Lonnie’s consulship from a Horde prison cell.’ Adora kicked the dirt underneath her, grunting with a pent up rage. 

‘But this Princess is surrendering to you. Surely that counts for something.’ Catra reasoned. Adora shook her head. 

‘If she surrenders without a fight it’s because Lonnie dealt the killing blow. She’ll drag the King and Queen into the Fright Zone and claim she won the war single-handedly. Then she’d have the run of the place. Consulship’s every four years for the rest of her life, fame and fortune following her at every turn. With all that newfound power she won’t need me anymore. She’ll lock me up and throw away the key. I can’t allow her to rob me of my command like this.’ Adora seethed, then she paced, and then pondered. Eventually, an idea came to her. 

‘We need to provoke the princess into a fight.’ Adora said finally. ‘I can’t not accept her surrender. The Horde would have my head and if I’m seen starting unnecessary wars to satisfy my own ego I’ll lose what support I still have from the masses.’ Adora thought out loud. The logic of it sent a cold shiver down Catra’s spine.

‘Isn’t that exactly what you would be doing by provoking a fight?’ Catra’s conscience was eating at her now. What Adora was suggesting was horrific. 

‘That’s why she’s going to attack us. She’ll make the first move.’ Adora answered confidently. Catra gulped but listened on. ‘We just have to make the peace so unbearable for her that she’ll be forced to fight.’ Adora explained. ‘First, we’ll bleed Plumeria dry with taxes. On everything and 50% higher than anywhere else in the Horde. I promised my conquests would pay for last year's expenditure, so if the council wants to rake me over the coals for that decision I’ll just say I was keeping a campaign promise.’ Adora reasoned. Catra listened with growing apprehension.

‘These people are famous tree-huggers as well, aren't they?’ Catra nodded. ‘Have the legions ordered into the Kingdom of Plumeria to harvest wood. We’ll do it under the guise of a few infrastructure projects. Tell the soldiers to build bridges everywhere, across every stream in Plumeria four or five times each, using as much of the wood as possible. Then when the locals complain about the deforestation we’ll be able to paint them as ungrateful for the Horde’s generosity.’ She declared. 

‘Also have the legions take their food from local producers to keep our reserves full. I want them to be taking their supper from the mouths of Pulmaria’s inhabitants. To keep them properly fed we’ll have to spread the army thinly across the region too. That should also make them irresistible targets for resistance fighters.’ Adora finished and then looked to Catra with a triumphal smirk. 

Catra was gobsmacked but more than that she was torn. Adora had been the only person in her whole life that stood by her at all times. She loved Adora, she was the only one who could make her feel safe. If this was the only way to prevent Horde politics from chewing Adora up and spitting her out then who cares if a few good-for-nothing, do-gooding resistance fighters got caught in the crossfire. Yet, there had to be a better way than this? Surly? 

Adora’s smirk gave way to a frown as she watched Catra’s internal battle play out across her features. The intensity of her stare woke Catra back to attention. 

‘I gave you an order.’ She remarked, coldly. Catra’s job wasn’t to think, it wasn’t to question. Her job was to keep Adora safe and do what’s best for the republic. She had long since decided that Adora was what was best for the republic. Her loyalty remained undimmed even if her morality nipped at the back of her mind. She would do as she was ordered. 

\---

The second month of Huntara and Octavia’s consulship came and Octavia was declared “First Consul”. Her first action was one that caused few eyes to flicker. It was an administration reform bill for the province of Beast Island. Trouble with the local wildlife had been causing issues for the Horde colony on the island so two legions were dispatched to the territory along with a governor to make the area safe again. The consequential part of the bill was who went as governor. Octavia had suggested Huntara. It wasn’t unusual for this sort of thing to happen so Huntara agreed and the legislation was passed. However, things started to get messy when Huntara was no longer there to exercise her veto. 

The Horde was haemorrhaging money due to Adora’s spending sprees the previous year but Lonnie’s conquests already promised new cash in hand to begin spending once more. Octavia introduced the Welfare Bill, promising to pay for all food expenses for the entire population of the Fright Zone. “No one would go hungry again she declared.” The whole thing began an uproar in the council. Old partisan lines reemerged with Shadow Weaver and the conservatives on one side, Octavia and the populists on the other. Hordak, ever the voice of reason for the populist side, proposed an amendment to the bill that would prevent it coming into effect until Lonnie had at least released the funds she captured for the Horde while on campaign. Octavia accepted the amendment, begrudgingly, in exchange for his support.

As it was about to go to a vote Octavia dropped a bombshell, more a threat, on the assembled councillors. 

‘If you don’t pass this I swear I’ll take it to the Public Assembly to vote on anyway.’ A hush enveloped the room. Was this it? Had Adora ruined Horde politics forever last year by demonstrating the power of mob rule over the council? The vote was held and passed on a wafer-thin majority. 

A message was sent immediately to Lonnie about that day's vote. She was marching her army back to the Fright Zone to receive her Triumph but now learned that all that stood between Octavia and her promised renewed spending spree was the money she was now bringing to the Fright Zone. She wrote an open letter, refusing to give up the money until the act had been repealed. The letter also condemned Octavia for trying to threaten the council into giving in to her demands. 

Two days after the open letter Huntara had gotten word of what her co-consul had done in her absence. She raced back to the council and enacted her veto on the legislation. Octavia then left to make good on her threat. She announced that the Public Assembly would vote. Unlike last year, however, when Adora could rely on two off-duty armies, her own and Lonnie’s, to make up the necessary crowds for the vote within hours, Octavia would need to try and build popular support naturally. That meant, unlike Adora, she needed days to organise the vote. Plenty of time for Lonnie to make a move. 

She officially dismissed two of her legions so that they could legally attend the vote, giving them orders to do whatever necessary to stop the legislation from passing. Lonnie’s soldiers turned personal thugs, then camped themselves outside the stadium where votes were held. They readied themselves to deny Octavia and her supporters entry. The Fright Zone had become a powder keg, violence seemed inevitable. The populists, faced with Lonnie’s army at their gates tried to call Adora to see if she could offer assistance. Lonnie’s twelve legions were a far cry from the twenty Adora had managed to win for herself after all. Yet they wouldn’t reach her, Lonnie was jamming all communications in or out of the Fright Zone. They were on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I was enthralled by the actual election, as I'm sure many people were. At the time of writing this the American Presidency still hasn't been called and I've lost the passion for continued nervousness over its outcome. 
> 
> So with this we continue. It's a shorter chapter despite taking five time longer to write. Sorry about that. I hope it's worth it. 
> 
> Also I apologise for the phrasing: "...seeming eager to hide the fact that she was fondling Adora’s shrubbery." I didn't mean anything by it. I saw it in proof reading. Chuckled, and then let it stay in. 
> 
> I also apologise for the third person exposition dump at then end of this chapter. I'll endeavour to keep those to an absolute minimum in future.


	8. The Year of Huntara & Octavia's Consulship Part Two

Bow had spent a few months recovering in his family home after he was released from the Fright Zone. The haunting memory of his mistreatment and the confined space of the prison still weighed on him heavily. Perhaps it would all his life. He developed claustrophobia, insomnia and night terrors. Still, after some time in the care of his fathers’ home, he was beginning to feel himself again. 

After a while of not saying much at all, he began to talk more and more about rejoining the resistance against the Horde. He hated feeling useless and regretted being sidelined from the actions of his compatriots, regardless of the necessity of his break. His fathers on the other hand were less than pleased with their son's apparent eagerness to risk his life once more. They tried to convince him, as they had often done many times before, to stay with them as a helping hand in the library. Somewhere he would be looked after and where they would know he was safe. 

Usually, their pleas fell on deaf ears. Bow had always known that being a resistance fighter was a dangerous business and before now he had remained undimmed, undaunted. Always willing to sacrifice himself for the cause. Now, however, having come so close to death and having suffered the worst consequences of his choice of lifestyle, he was conflicted. He decided he would wait for a sign. If the universe wanted him to continue the good fight, it would tell him. 

That sign came in the form of a childhood friend. Glimmer. They all exchanged brief pleasantries when she arrived at their home but it was obvious that she wanted to speak to Bow in private. His fathers relented and the two of them retreated to his bedroom. 

Bow took a seat on the end of his bed, Glimmer chose to stand. She stared at him for a moment, as if at a loss for words. His once muscular body was withered, his eyes were not quite so bright and his smile not quite so wide as she remembered it. Three times she took a breath as if she wanted to speak and then thought better of it. Eventually, she asked a question. 

‘Did we make the right decision Bow?’ He slouched. Staring to the floor of his bedroom, unable to answer. Unsure of exactly what she meant but instinctively knowing she was talking about the war. About the good fight. About his capture. 

‘What do you mean?’ He asked. 

‘I mean getting involved in it. The war, the resistance. It was the right thing to do wasn’t it?’ Her voice was shrill as doubt besetting her. Bow winced as if a painful memory was playing behind his eyes. The flinch caused Glimmer’s heart to break and convinced her to move closer to him, extending her hand to comfort his cheek. Bow shrugged her off dismissively. 

‘Yes, it was the right thing to do.’ He struggled to say it between laboured breaths. 

‘Even after everything had happened to you?’ Bow really didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to remember it. The only desire he had which was stronger than his want to forget his traumatic experiences was his need to not have suffered in vain. He still believed in the cause.

‘Yes, even after everything that happened.’ He gathered his courage to look Glimmer in the eye as he said it. He steadied himself in an attempt to look as certain as he could. Whether the attempt was meant to convince her, himself or perhaps both of them, he couldn’t say. 

Glimmer rose to her feet and paced away from him to stare at the wall adjacent to them. She was attempting to hide her face as a sob was threatening to overwhelm her at that moment. 

‘When you were captured’ she began, her voice failing to hide the fact that she was on the brink of tears ‘I wanted you back so badly.’ She let her hands ball into fists, took a deep breath and grunted from the effort of swallowing back her tears. 

‘I convinced my mother to put her foot down and finally join the fight against the Horde.’ Bow leapt from his bed to embrace her, holding her tight to his chest. She quickly broke down. 

‘She’s gone Bow. The Horde took her and my father away.’ Bow stiffened. 

‘What happened?’ He was in shock. 

‘I think I got them killed.’ She choked. The two of them shared in each other's sorrows the rest of the night. Bow had his sign. He was going to rejoin the resistance and do what he could to help Glimmer get her parents back. He couldn’t sit idly by while Queen Angella and King Micah suffered the same fate he did in the previous year. 

The next day Bow shared a letter with Glimmer that had been smuggled to him from the resistance headquarters in Elberon. It detailed a secret meeting to plan an ambush for Horde soldiers invading Plumeria. The two of them vowed that they would be there. Two days later he left with Glimmer.

\---

Plumeria was a heavily forested kingdom, as the name would imply. Its dense undergrowth made for slow progress as the 9th legion marched its way to its designated point of occupation. With Adora’s army widely dispersed she decided to tag along with the 9th as they began to execute their orders. Shortly into the campaign, Adora discovered that her communications were being jammed. Fearing that she had underestimated how quickly the resistance would attack she wanted to regroup her soldiers but without communications, such a thing could take weeks to organise. Worse still she had lost the 10th legion. The 10th, under Catra’s leadership, had orders to trail the 9th but the two armies lost sight of each other hours ago in the thick jungle. As darkness set in the forest became pitch black on all sides and the decision was made to set up camp. Adora ordered a huge bonfire to be lit in the hope that the light would help the 10th legion find them and regroup but despite the roaring fire there remained no sign of Catra. 

Adora told herself not to worry. She didn’t expect that her orders would incur an imminent response by the resistance and, even if it did, Catra could take care of herself. Still, as Adora worried she began to replay their last moments together in the back of her head. She had been short with her. There was no denying it. Adora could see doubt playing at the back of her mind and she had played the rank card to squash her concerns. Adora wasn't blind to her friend’s emotional instabilities and was now kicking herself at the thought of adding to them. She had been so caught up with her own issues that she had neglected her best friend. Adora paced back and forth. Every passing moment she didn’t know where the cat was increased her anxieties. The Force Captain didn’t feel she would be able to sleep that night and so decided to stay up with the watch. 

Halfway through the night, a commotion was heard in bushes. Adora’s senses were on high alert as she scanned the shrubbery around her. The bushes lit up by the dimming glow of their campfire. Suddenly the sounds, like many footsteps and whispers around her, stopped. Giving way to utter silence. Adora shushed her men causing them all to strain their ears. There was no sound at all, the birds and crickets had stopped their humming and a deadly silence filled the air as the watch all held their breaths. Adora was about to give the signal to wake up the legion when the whistle of an arrow came rushing from the bushes. Its trajectory was aiming for the head of a soldier to her right. Adora dove in front of the soldier without a second thought causing the arrow to pierce her stomach painfully on her left side. 

As she fell to the ground, clutching at her bleeding side, the watch party began yelling. Some ran to the sleeping legion to wake the soldiers while others fired blindly into the bushes where the arrow had come from. Soon the resistance fighters were shooting back, some with arrows and some with plasma weapons but each coming from completely different sections of the jungle around them. Adora reached for her baton so that she could return fire but found herself stopped by the searing pain emanating from her wound. The Force Captain made the mistake of removing the arrow from her lower abdomen, causing the serrated arrowhead to cut at the wound further. Screaming from the agony she doubled over, desperately applying pressure to the wound as she felt herself bleed out. 

She didn’t know how long she laid in the dirt but eventually she was pulled deeper into the camp by two medics from the legion. They bandaged her and applied a stinging disinfectant cream to the wound. She held onto the sides of a makeshift bed they had placed her onto, focusing as much as possible on the tightness of the grip to distract her from the pain. 

Her own screams and the sounds of the chaotic battle which now engulfed the camp made it difficult for Adora to hear what the medics were saying but she got the gist of it. She was badly hurt and they would need to stitch her stomach back together if she was going to survive. Breathing heavily she grabbed one of the rags the medics used to clean the sweat from her brow, bit down on it to prevent herself from hurting her tongue and gave the order to get on with it. 

\---

Bow wasn’t sure when the battle began but their ambush soon gave way to chaos. The resistance fighters shot into the camp unrelentingly causing the Horde soldiers to blindly return fire into the treeline. The resistance had the supreme advantage as the legion’s campfire illuminated the positions of the soldiers while cloaking them in the relative darkness of the leaf litter. As if that wasn’t enough, the ragtag group of freedom fighters had Glimmer.

She wasn’t a very good shot but that wasn’t what made her a special. Every fifteen minutes or so she would teleport the soldiers to random locations in the leaf litter. The intention was to confuse the enemy so that they couldn’t know for certain where they were at any one time. It seemed to be working too. The Horde soldiers continued to fire into areas from which resistance fighters had long since been evacuated. An hour passed and the chaos that engulfed the camp began to end as the Horde soldiers front line began to give way to a more organised series of robots. 

The large spherical machines began to build up small metallic walls to protect the camp while absorbing the brunt of the fire. The robots didn’t go down easily, each one taking hundreds of shots before being damaged enough to limp back into the centre of the camp. Presumably to be repaired. Each time a robot retreated he was replaced swiftly by another robot from inside the camp. 

Worse than that the robots seemed to have night vision because their laser beams were far more accurate than that of the regular soldiers. Casualties on their side quickly mounted. With the element of surprise gone, it was becoming clearer and clearer that the resistance fighters were no longer making progress. Bow made the decision and Glimmer informed the fighters to retreat. One by one. Bow climbed a nearby tree to survey their progress. 

From his vantage point, he saw the fighting die down and the Horde camp becomes less frantic. It always amazed Bow how quickly the highly trained Horde armies could get into a line and how organised they could be under fire. A few minutes later, with a whoosh, Glimmer appeared next to him on the tree and whispered. 

‘We should go, we’ve done all we can here.’ She looked down to the camp, following Bow's eyes. They stayed in the tree for a moment, saying nothing until both their eyes landed on a blond woman in a Force Captain’s blazer, laying on a medical bed with attendants performing some kind of surgery on her. 

‘That’s the bitch that imprisoned you isn’t it?’ Bow shuttered. He didn't think he could remember a time she had ever sworn before. Her voice was tainted with murderous intent as she stared down the woman. She sounded like she was madder at her than he was. Maybe she was. The Horde camp was now on high alert though so they had no chance of storming it. 

‘We should go.’ Bow answered. Glimmer was about to protest, blood lust seeming to overtake her, but before she could make a move one the robots spotted them and opened fire on the tree. Glimmer teleported them from the battlefield just in time not to be vaporized by the beam. The close call knocked the princess back to her senses and the two of them retreated.

Hours later the resistance fighters regrouped elsewhere in the forest. Their losses were light, their mission a success. Bow and Glimmer shared what they saw, the Force Captain was hurt but more importantly, she was with the 9th legion. 

‘She looked like she was bleeding out.’ Bow commented. 

‘I hope she does but let's not leave it to chance.’ Glimmer interjected. ‘She’s going to pay for what she did.’ 

\---

The next day the legion was on the move again. Adora was still recovering and so was forced to lay on a stretcher and the soldiers carried her. She found the process humiliating but compiled with her doctor's orders after her wound protested against her sitting up. From her reclined position she still insisted on giving orders and receiving regular updates from the army. At one point in the day, a soldier came up with a report. 

‘There’s an old castle up ahead. Very defensible and large enough to house the entire garrison. It should make the rebels think twice before attacking us again.’ Adora took the datapad he was holding to scan its contents. She was light-headed from the bleeding but not altogether out of it. She nodded giving the order to set up camp in the castle as suggested. The soldier hesitated for a moment. 

‘What’s the matter?’ Adora questioned. Eyeing the man, who clearly had something to say.

‘I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life yesterday. You took an arrow for me. Not everyone would do that. Certainly not a Force Captain for a lowly cadet.’ His gratitude was genuine, the action causing Adora to smile. 

‘Don’t mention it.’ She insisted. The man grinned. 

‘Too late, I’ve told everyone I’ve run into already. Everyone in the legion is talking about it now. You’re a hero and I’m glad to serve with you.’ He declared. His admiration caused Adora to blush. Pride engulfed her with a sense of euphoria almost warm enough to offset the pain in her side. The man quickly dismissed himself to share Adora’s orders leaving the injured woman with her thoughts. 

\---

Octavia was leading a rally. The crowd of young men and women from the Fright Zone’s poorest suburbs flooded the streets to join her. They held banners which read “Support the Welfare Act”, “Down with the Council” and “Respect Democracy”. The angry crowds were ready to march into the Fright Zone stadium to vote for the Welfare Act despite Lonnie’s blockade. They were determined to break through the line of Lonnie’s paramilitary men blocking the entrance. 

The crowd stopped just short of Lonnie’s thugs, booing and shouting insults. The off duty army didn’t flinch. Names were called, stones thrown. The paramilitary men wore standard Horde body armour and wielded shields and batons to beat the protesters into submission should they come to close. Scorpia was behind them with a megaphone, trying to plead with the crowds to stop. 

‘The vote was vetoed’ she yelled ‘go back home the vote is illegal.’ Yet the booing and sneering continued. Eventually, Octavia took to an elevated platform in the centre of the encamped protestors. 

‘We won’t allow these thugs to stop us from creating the social change necessary for a fairer, freer system.’ She yelled to the crowd. ‘We will have the Welfare Act!’ she cried to the ecstatic crowds. ‘Lonnie can’t stop us. Scorpia can’t stop us. Huntara can’t stop us. We are the people, it's our republic not there's!’ 

With that Octavia led the charge to force their way into the stadium. She was a strongly built woman so when one of Lonnie’s men moved to strike her with her baton she grabbed the woman and lifted her into the air. The protest immediately became a brawl. The protests grabbed at the policing force, attempting to drag them into the crowds but the discipline of the army held firm and the paramilitary men succeeded in driving the crowds back. As fighting continued shots were heard, Lonnie’s men had smuggled fire-arms into the Fright Zone. The sound sent a panic through the protest which quickly turned into a stampede. 

Scorpia did her best to stop the soldiers from firing on the crowd but the angry paramilitaries were having none of it. They shot mercilessly at the fleeing mob. By the end of the day, a thousand people were dead in the streets, half shot in the back by the soldiers and the other half trampled in the confusion. 

Octavia had been washed away with the mob while Scorpia held her head and coddled herself trying not to panic after the scene of violence that had just been displayed. Things were only going to get worse.


	9. Rewriting the Story

I'm starting this project again because I've grown extremely dissatisfied with the general quality of this story. It's now beginning again in hopefully a better quality in the fiction "It's About Power". This update is just to let you know.


End file.
